Historietas del Santuario y sus ilustres habitantes
by Melissia
Summary: La vida en el Santuario de la Orden de Atenea no es fácil. Convivir tanta gente con personalidades tan dispares es un caldo de cultivo para historias rocambolescas, donde avenencias y desavenencias están a la orden del día. Fic continuación de "Un caballero para una amazona".
1. Enredos de noche

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Ahora sí, esta es la continuación de la saga cómica, concretamente de "Un caballero para una amazona".**_

 _ **En esta ocasión, me centraré más en los caballeros de plata y bronce que pululan por el Santuario, y los enredos que se dan por la convivencia de tantas personas en el día a día.**_

 _ **En cada capítulo hay varios escenarios, teniendo en común el Santuario, pero con distintos personajes y a medida que avanzo, en cada capítulo se sabrán más cosas de las movidas entre ellos.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste esta historia y la disfrutéis.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Todos los personajes aquí aparecidos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, TOEI y quien tenga los derechos sobre Saint Seiya****_  
 _ ****Fic escrito con temática cómica. Personalidades llevados a la comicidad y con lenguaje más mundano a propósito**  
**La imagen que acompaña el fic es Saint Seiya Environment Design, de fgao1****_

* * *

 **Historietas del Santuario y sus ilustres habitantes**

 **1\. Enredos de noche**

Volvemos al Santuario de la Orden de Atenea, lugar anclado en unas costumbres un tanto atávicas, pero que no impiden que el reine la paz y armonía entre los habitantes.

O bueno, no tanto…porque la convivencia es dura y cada uno es de su padre y de su madre, por lo que las afinidades y las repulsiones están a la orden del día.

Así pudieron comprobarlo los caballeros de bronce una vez asentaron sus vidas junto al resto de habitantes del Santuario.

A pesar de que su lugar estaba en Grecia, los cinco jóvenes héroes preferían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en Japón, China o Siberia, lugares de entrenamiento. Pero de vez en cuando se dejaban caer por el Santuario, y eran testigos de las vicisitudes de sus compañeros de armas.

—Mírale, ahí viene— musitó con desdén Misty de Lagarto, al ver aparecer a Seiya de Pegaso por la entrada del Santuario, acompañando a Atenea—, todo el día ejerciendo de guardaespaldas, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer…  
—Es que no tiene otra cosa que hacer— espetó Argol de Perseo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, tras terminar de realizar una serie de ejercicios tonificantes—, es su cometido principal. Al menos está ocupado en algo, no como tú, que vas chismorreando de todo y de todos por todo el Santuario, en lugar de entrenar…

El francés abrió los ojos desorbitados y frunció los labios con rabia.  
—¡Si entreno me ensucio, si me ensucio tengo que ir a bañarme y si voy a bañarme os enfadáis conmigo!— contestó airado.  
—¡Porque te bañas en pelotas y donde no debes!— replicó el árabe—. Tienes ducha en tu cabaña o incluso puedes usar las duchas del Coliseo, pero es que no es la primera vez que te vemos con todo al aire en ese arroyo— dijo Algol, señalando un pequeño riachuelo de aguas claras—, que además apenas cubre….me dan ganas de arrancarme los ojos cuando te veo ahí…  
—Pues no te me quedes mirando— contestó divertido el francés, dándole unos toques a su compañero, quien dio un golpe con la mano—. En fin, me voy a dar una vuelta, a ver qué novedades hay…au revoir, mon amour!

Argol se quedó con cara de asco, mientras le dedicaba una peineta.  
—¿A quién le dedicas ese gesto?— preguntó Tatsumi, quien se asomó por detrás del caballero de plata como una gigantesca sombra—. ¿Acaso estás insultando a la señorita Saori?  
—¡No!— exclamó el aludido, sorprendido por la repentina aparición—. Se lo decía a Misty, que hoy está en plan cotilla amargada.  
Tatsumi se retiró las gafas de sol y apuntó al muchacho con su shinai.  
—Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas, porque de lo contrario— dijo acercándose al caballero—, te estaré vigilando. Día y noche. Seré tu sombra…  
—¡Tatsumi!— se escuchó la voz de Saori—. ¡No molestes a los caballeros, ven con nosotros que hay que cenar!  
El guardaespaldas oficial frunció el entrecejo y señaló al Argol con cara de pocos amigos, antes de unirse a Seiya y Atenea.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar— resopló el caballero de Perseo, echándose la toalla al hombro y dirigiéndose a su cabaña—. Y encima el notas va con gafas de sol por la noche…

No lejos de allí, Misty había encontrado un par de orejas que estaban dispuestas a escuchar sus desvaríos mentales. Y lo peor de todo, a creerlos.  
—¡No!— contestó el caballero de Piscis abriendo los ojos—. ¡No puede ser! ¿Esos dos?  
—Tal y como te lo cuento— aseveró el francés con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
—¿Pero estás seguro?— preguntó Afrodita extrañado—. Si ella dijo que no quería nada con nadie…  
—A un cincuenta por ciento…  
—Eso significa que no lo sabes con certeza…— apostilló el sueco, haciendo brotar una flor entre sus dedos y comenzó a girarla entre ellos.  
—No, pero me han dicho que les han visto besarse.  
—¿Qué dices? Pues bien que disimula porque el otro día, cuando se marchó con Camus, ella le propinó una ostia de padre que hizo eco y todo.  
—Bah, eso es solo para fingir que todo sigue igual que ellos, pero en realidad están enamorados como dos tortolitos— insistió el caballero de Lagarto.  
—Pues que quieres que te diga, a mí me cuesta creerlo— replicó incrédulo el caballero de Piscis—. Más que nada porque hay otros rumores…  
—¿Más?—exclamó el francés— ¡Adoro a Milo, es una fuente de misterios! Cuenta, cuenta…

Afrodita miró en derredor, buscando posibles espías, y al no localizar a nadie, bajó la voz.  
—Dicen las malas lenguas que él y Camus…— susurró realizando un gesto obsceno con los dedos— ¿Me entiendes?  
—Igual le va la carne y el pescado…— siguió insistiendo el caballero de Lagarto.  
—No lo sé, pero me resultaría más creíble que esos dos estuvieran liados que él con Shaina, sinceramente—aseguró el sueco, realizando un gesto desdeñoso con el cabello.  
—A saber— concedió su interlocutor—…Oye, y sobre Aioros…  
—¿Qué?  
—¿No sabrás algo nuevo?  
—Nada— dijo negando con la cabeza— Siempre que trato de preguntarle algo me mira con ojos inexpresivos. Es como si no entendiera o no quisiera entender.  
—¿No te ha dicho nada?— preguntó decepcionado Misty.  
—Ya te dije, nada de nada.

Por el camino que conducía a los templos de oro, dos caballeros de plata charlaban animadamente, mientras compartían una bolsa de patatas, sentados sobre unos pilares derruidos.  
—Qué tranquila se ha quedado la noche—dijo Dante de Cerbero, cogiendo una patata y metiéndosela en la boca—. Me gustan las guardias tranquilas…sin sobresaltos…  
—Sí— replicó su compañero, Dio de la Mosca, mientras le arrebataba la bolsa y la agitaba para dejar caer un puñado de patatas en la mano—, al menos podemos estar a nuestra bola. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tus alumnos? ¿Mejoran?  
El italiano asintió mientras masticaba.  
—Horacio sobre todo— dijo sacudiéndose las migas—, aunque debo insistir más en Marco, porque flojea mucho últimamente. Dice que siempre está cansado. Los he dejado al cuidado de Marin esta noche, mientras ando de guardia…

El mexicano iba a responder cuando una luz se acercaba hacia ellos.  
—Tío, mira ahí— dijo aterrado el caballero de Mosca, soltando la bolsa de patatas que se desparramó por el suelo—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿No será lo que llaman un fuego fatuo?  
Su compañero se frotó los ojos y frunció el ceño.  
—Peor que eso— respondió poniéndose de pie y dándole una patada a la bolsa—, corre disimula…  
El mexicano fue izado rápidamente por el por el italiano que aún estaba algo en shock y contuvo la respiración cuando la luz llegó a su altura.

Shaina estaba absorta en la pantalla de su móvil, tecleando a toda velocidad y con media sonrisa en la boca.  
—Buenas noches Shaina— declaró su compatriota, carraspeando.  
La amazona alzó la vista de la pantalla y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué os pasa?— masculló, apagando la pantalla de su móvil y ocultándolo en trapo amarillo que solía llevar en la cintura.  
—No, nada— tartamudeó Dio, aún inquieto—. Aquí, pasando la noche.

La amazona alzó una ceja y se acercó más a los dos compañeros, pero paró en seco cuando escuchó un crujido bajo sus pies. La muchacha se agachó y recogió la bolsa de patatas, ahora hechas polvo por el pisotón.  
—¿Se puede saber quién es el guarreras que va tirando basura por el Santuario?— preguntó la joven alzando las pruebas delante de los dos.  
—No es nuestro— mintió el mexicano, alzando las manos—. De hecho íbamos a recogerlo ahora pero te has adelantado.  
La joven repasó a ambos caballeros, de arriba abajo. Primero a Dante, de quien recogió un trozo de patata que tenía sobre el pecho y después a Dio, al que le olisqueó los dedos.  
—No solo ensuciáis el lugar sino que encima tenéis la poca vergüenza de intentar ocultar el hecho tras una vil mentira— espetó la italiana—. Y en horas de trabajo, muy bonito todo.

Los dos hombres se miraron de reojo y tragaron saliva. Conocía de sobra el carácter incendiario de la muchacha, quien mantuvo la compostura pero con cabreo visible.  
—Mañana a las diez de la mañana os quiero a ambos frente al Coliseo. Y no quiero retrasos.  
—Pero Shaina, si estamos de guardia nocturna, hasta las seis de la mañana no nos darán el relevo— se quejó Dio, viendo que sólo podría dormir cuatro escasas horas.  
—Estar sentado comiendo patatas fritas no cansa— advirtió la joven cruzándose de brazos—. A las diez frente al Coliseo, repito— dijo dándose la vuelta—. Buenas noches.  
La joven se esfumó rápidamente, casi sin dar tiempo a que sus compañeros se despidieran.

—La hemos cagado— pronosticó Dante temeroso—, en fin, mañana toca sufrimiento con ella…  
Una vez que ella se hubo alejado los dos comenzaron a caminar unos pasos hasta que Dio se percató de que había algo en el suelo. Se agachó y lo recogió.  
—Es un móvil— dijo examinándolo, al tiempo que Dante se lo quitaba de las manos.  
El italiano presionó la única tecla visible y la pantalla se iluminó. El menú de inicio estaba en su idioma natal y esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.  
—Creo que ya sé de quién es— dijo mirando a Dio—. Y hasta mañana no se lo devolveremos, que quiero ver unas cosas…  
A continuación, silenció el móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con la risa cómplice de su acompañante.

En un barracón, Marin encomendaba a varios niños a que fueran a dormir de una vez. Agotada por el trajín de los pequeños, la amazona trataba en vano de calmarlos.  
—Pero que os han dado de cenar, por todos los dioses— suspiró angustiada, mientras veía cómo los niños, alumnos de compañeros, seguían incombustibles a pesar de que era muy tarde para que siguieran despiertos—. ¡Andrea! ¡Deja de tirarle del pelo a Jacques!— bufó regañando a la alumna de Capella, quien inmediatamente soltó a su víctima, el alumno de Misty.

En ese mismo momento entraron Jabu de Unicornio acompañado de Ichi de Hidra.  
—Buenas noches Marin— saludaron los dos caballeros de bronce.  
La joven alzó la mirada al tiempo que cogía al vuelo a Dalvinder, el alumno de Moisés, quien en su estado eufórico había estado corriendo y gritando sin cesar, jugando con Horacio.  
—¡Vale ya los dos!— gritó la japonesa—. ¡A vuestras camas!— dijo señalando los pequeños catres dispuestos en dos filas.  
Jabu capturó a Horacio, el otro fugitivo y lo llevó en volandas a la cama al lado de Marco, quien se hallaba ya profundamente dormido.  
—Vaya revuelo tienes montado aquí— declaró el japonés—. ¿Cómo es que están despiertos aún?  
—Eso me gustaría saber a mí, exceso de azúcar supongo— contestó la amazona de Águila—. Hoy le tocaba a Shaina cuidarles de noche, pero se fue hace un rato y aún no ha regresado.  
—Si quieres nos quedamos nosotros hasta que vuelva ella— sugirió Ichi, al ver el nerviosismo de la pelirroja.  
La mujer se rascó la cabeza unos segundos.  
—Pues la verdad es que me haríais un gran favor— musitó —, había quedado con Aioria hace cuarenta y cino minutos…

—Pues no se hable más— contestó Jabu empujando a la joven fuera de la cabaña—, corre a ver a tu novio, que nosotros nos quedamos aquí hasta que regrese Shaina.  
—¿No os importa, de verdad?— preguntó ella, aún no muy convencida.  
—Que sí, tú déjanos a nosotros que nos ocupemos de ellos— aseguró el caballero de Hidra, apoyando a su compañero.  
Por lo que Marin se despidió de ambos agradeciéndoles el gesto y salió corriendo en dirección a los templos.

Una vez a solas, los dos muchachos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los nenes.  
—¿Quién quiere escuchar una historia para dormir?— preguntó el caballero de Unicornio.  
Los pequeños rápidamente exclamaron alegres, mientras terminaban de ser tapados con las mantas.  
De repente se escuchó un llanto que fue in crescendo. Jabu giró la cabeza en la dirección de la procedencia y vio a su compañero Ichi sujetando una manta y a Andrea llorando a moco tendido.  
—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó el caballero de Unicornio a la nena—. ¿Qué te ha hecho el tío Ichi?— y miró a su compañero con suspicacia—. ¿Qué le has hecho, bruto?  
—¡Yo nada!— exclamó asustado el caballero de Hidra—. La fui a arropar con la manta y se ha puesto a llorar.  
El japonés se sentó al borde de la cama y abrazó a Andrea, preguntándole el por qué de sus lloros.  
—¡Me da miedo!— dijo entre sollozos.  
—¿Quién te da miedo?— preguntó Jabu a la nena.  
—¡Él!— dijo señalando a su compañero, quien exhaló un suspiro.  
—¿Y por qué te da miedo? Si no pasa nada, es Ichi, compañero nuestro y amigo de tu maestro— prosiguió el caballero de Unicornio tratando de consolarla.  
—¡Pero es muy feo!  
Jabu se mordió la lengua para no echarse a reír, y giró la cabeza al ver al aludido alejarse cabizbajo.  
—Está bien Andrea, está bien— dijo Jabu calmándola y haciendo que se tumbara boca arriba en su camita, mientras la arropaba con la manta—. Ya se marchó, ¿ves? Ahora vuelvo y os cuento una historia.

El joven se incorporó de la cama y fue hacia su compañero, quien había abierto la puerta del barracón y ya se alejaba.  
—¡No se lo tengas en cuenta, son niños!— exclamó Jabu a Ichi, quien seguía cabizbajo.  
—Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten— respondió triste el caballero de Hidra—. Pero no pensé que mi fealdad pudiera asustarlos de ese modo…  
Jabu le dio un golpe en la espalda para animarlo.  
—Todo es relativo, además, si los niños ven que eres simpático, te querrán igualmente— dijo pausadamente—. Venga, regresa al barracón y vamos a contarle una historia, que tú sabes hacerlo muy bien.  
Pero Ichi negó con la cabeza.  
—Van a tener pesadillas conmigo. Déjalo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de su compañero, el caballero de Hidra se alejó del lugar, sin que hubiera posibilidad de que regresara.  
—Pues sí que…— murmuró Jabu, rascándose la cabeza. Dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó al barracón.


	2. Enredos de día

**2\. Enredos de día**

Como cada día desde que regresara al Santuario como una invitación proveniente de Atenea, June había tomado el hábito de entrenar con sus compañeras para mantenerse en forma.

De esa manera, se habituaba al ambiente del lugar, aunque echaba de menos a su maestro Dáidalos de Cefeo, quien había preferido quedarse en la isla de Andrómeda a cargo de nuevos aprendices.

Él había insistido mucho en que la jovencita fuera a Grecia, más que nada porque temía que no pudiera hacer una vida más acorde a su edad. Los aprendices que llegaron un mes antes de que ella fuera a Grecia, eran muy pequeños y no quería someter a la chiquilla a sus cuidados. A pesar de que ella había rechazado en numerosas ocasiones la oferta y deseaba quedarse en la isla, solamente cuando Dáidalos mencionó el nombre de Shun, provocó que la muchacha finalmente abandonara la isla.

Desde hacía tiempo que los dos jóvenes no se veían, y ella se levantaba cada mañana con la esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo. Sabía que pasaba temporadas en Japón, en la mansión Kido, simplemente porque le agradaba el bullicio de la gran urbe que era Tokyo. Además, mientras Seiya y Saori estuvieran en Japón, Shun se quedaba con ellos todo el tiempo que fuera.

Por el contrario, el hermano mayor de Shun había preferido instalarse en el Santuario. Afín con su personalidad algo huraña e independiente, Ikki había encontrado su lugar entre sus compañeros y podía entrar y salir a su antojo, dando largos paseos por los parajes griegos que tanto le fascinaban.

Aquella mañana, como tantas otras, June se había divisado al caballero del Fénix caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, en su típica actitud pasota dirigiéndose a la salida del Santuario.  
—¡Ikki!— gritó la joven rubia, apretando el paso hasta dar alcance al muchacho, quien frenó sus pasos—. ¿Sabes cuándo va a venir tu hermano a Grecia?  
—Por última vez June— resopló el japonés—, te he dicho que cuando sepa algo te lo diré, no seas agonías.

La joven agachó la cabeza y musitó un "vale", mientras veía al caballero de bronce continuar su camino hacia la salida.

Así que, de nuevo, otro día más sin ver a Shun. La joven caminó de vuelta por donde había venido, dirigiéndose a la palestra para ver si conseguía distraerse un poco entrenándose.

Allí encontró a Marin y Shaina, que recorrían el lugar de un lado a otro con fruición.

—¿Qué hacéis?— preguntó la rubia—. ¿Buscáis algo?

—El móvil de ella— indicó la pelirroja, poniendo los brazos en jarras al ver que no daba con el objeto—. Nada, por aquí tampoco está.  
—¡Mierda!— aulló la italiana, haciendo añicos un pedrusco—. Perdón— se excusó la muchacha, al recibir una mirada de reproche de su amiga—. Es que llevo todo el día buscándolo…no sé dónde se me pudo caer.

—¿Lo tenías anoche cuando te fuiste a dormir?— preguntó la amazona de Camaleón—. Intenta hacer un repaso de todo lo que has hecho desde que fuiste consciente de que lo perdiste.  
—¡Ya he hecho eso cientos de veces y no consigo acordarme!— gritó de vuelta Shaina, perdiendo el control—. ¡Era obvio que sería lo primero que haría!

June abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero y retrocedió unos pasos.  
—Tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, sólo era una sugerencia— replicó la etíope disgustada—. Y supongo que también te habrás llamado al móvil para ver dónde suena…

—Lo siento— dijo más calmada la amazona de Ofiuco—. Es que estoy desesperada por encontrarlo…sí, ya hicimos una llamada desde el móvil de Marin, pero no suena en ningún lugar…

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en unas piedras a pensar. La italiana se frotaba las sienes y resoplaba inquieta, mientras que Marin realizaba de nuevo una llamada.  
—Da tono, la batería no se ha agotado aún— informó la japonesa—, pero no creo que aguante mucho.  
—Pues anoche no le quedaba mucha— replicó la italiana—, me saltó el aviso de que quedaba poca mientras lo usaba…

Entonces June miró a sus compañeras.  
—Si te saltó el aviso y quedaba muy poca batería, ¿cómo es que sigue dando tono?— preguntó ella—. ¿No será que alguien lo cogió y lo ha puesto a cargar?  
Las otras dos abrieron los ojos al caer en aquello.

—Lo lógico sería que lo apagasen— declaró Marin—. Normalmente cuando alguien roba un móvil, lo apaga para evitar ser localizado. Shaina— dijo girándose hacia su amiga—, si esta noche el móvil sigue con batería, entonces June tiene razón, ¿sabes lo que supone eso?

—¿Que lo ha cogido alguien sensato y que me lo está cargando por hacerme el favor?— espetó sarcásticamente la joven.

—Que puede que la persona que lo ha recogido, si es que es así, le interesa mantener el teléfono activo— resolvió la rubia—, bien sea para que alguien coja una llamada y devolvérselo o bien que…bueno…

Las tres mujeres se callaron repentinamente al imaginar aquella última posibilidad.  
—Por favor, que mi móvil esté perdido por el Santuario o que al menos lo haya cogido una persona normal…si es que existe alguien normal aquí dentro— bufó malhumorada.

Marin y June cruzaron una mirada inquieta hasta que se sobresaltaron al escuchar un par de voces acercándose.  
—Pues sí, creo que estoy listo para hacerlo— declaró Seiya, golpeándose el pecho, mientras caminaba al lado de Aioros—. ¡Hola chicas, buenos días!

June se incorporó de un salto y se acercó a Seiya como un rayo, mientras que Shaina se marchaba del lugar a toda prisa.  
—¡Habéis venido!— exclamó la rubia, sabiendo que la visita del caballero de Pegaso suponía la de Shun—. Si me dijo Ikki que no…  
—Es que no ha venido con nosotros— contestó el japonés—. Dijo que se quedaría en Japón a resolver unos asuntos…  
La cara de la amazona de Camaleón era un poema. Toda su ilusión se desvaneció al instante y se despidió cabizbaja, caminando a paso lento mientras desaparecía del lugar.

—Podrías tener más tacto al decir las cosas— reprochó su maestra abrazándole—, ¿qué tal por Japón? ¿Todo bien?

—Sólo estaba bromeando, pero es verdad que no vino con nosotros sino en otro avión con Hyoga, así que no creo que tarde en llegar— dijo pensativo, mientras recibía un coscorrón por parte de su maestra por mentir a June—. ¡Ay! Vale, no lo vuelvo a hacer…y sí, ya se resolvió la movida entre Poseidón y Hades, si quieres te lo cuento, porque Saori se ajusta demasiado a la versión oficial y es aburrido, conmigo es más divertido.

—No es más aburrido, ella lo cuenta como debe ser— respondió el caballero de Sagitario—. A ti es que te encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con broncas monumentales…

La amazona de Águila comenzó a reírse.  
—No lo dudo, seguro que se montó la marimorena en el juicio— dijo guiñándole un ojo a su alumno—. ¿Y esa mala cara Aioros? ¿Te ocurre algo?

El aludido dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, nada…no me pasa nada— respondió evasivamente el griego—. Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas…

Sus compañeros aguardaron a que desapareciera para seguir charlando animadamente. 

Dentro de su cabaña, Moisés de Ballena abría el pequeño horno de la cocina, y se deleitaba con el aroma que provenía del bizcocho recién horneado.  
—Qué bien huele— murmuró extasiado con el intenso aroma a chocolate—. Esto le va a encantar a Dalvinder…  
Con unos trapos recogió el molde del bizcocho y lo situó junto a la ventana para que se fuera enfriando poco a poco.  
Después, se dedicó a fregar todos los utensilios que había ensuciado en la elaboración del bizcocho, sin percatarse de que una sombra oscura rondaba la ventana donde estaba expuesto.

Un cuervo asomó la cabeza de lado, para divisar al caballero de plata concentrado en el fregadero. Después, otro cuervo se posó cerca de la ventana y emitió un graznido. Rápidamente, una pequeña bandada se arremolinó en el tejado de la cabaña de Moisés.

Cuando el neozelandés giró la cabeza al percatarse del tumulto, sólo pudo ver como los cuervos elevaban en los aires su bizcocho.

—¡Malditos ladrones!— bramó furioso, arrojando el estropajo hacia ellos, sin atinarles—. ¡Sé quién es vuestro líder! ¡Ese maldito Jamian se va a enterar de lo que es bueno! 

Camino al Santuario, Shun e Hyoga charlaban despreocupadamente.  
—Qué ganas tenía de volver— dijo alegremente el ruso—, hace tiempo que no veo a Camus.  
—Yo también tenía ganas de pasar una temporada por aquí— replicó Shun, esbozando una sonrisa—, Ikki no sabía que venía y le echo mucho de menos. Espero que todo esté bien…  
—Creo que pides demasiado— contestó Hyoga, al cruzar la entrada al Santuario—. Pues ya estamos en casa, si puede denominarse así…

Frente a los dos jóvenes se extendía todo el Santuario, con la colina donde se hallaban los templos de los caballeros de oro, la explanada donde estaba la palestra, el imponente Coliseo, las casas del resto de guerreros esparcidas por aquí y por allá…

—Parece que todo está muy tranquilo— musitó Shun—. ¡Buenos días!— dijo saludando a los guardias de la puerta, quienes devolvieron el saludo y permitieron el paso de los caballeros de bronce, quienes siguieron su camino.

Ambos saludaron a los compañeros con los que se iban cruzando, hasta que Hyoga se paró a charlar con Sirius de Can Mayor, quien se acercó a saludarles.  
—¿Qué tal estáis?— dijo el alemán, con una leve palmada en el hombro del ruso—. No se os ve por aquí a menudo, a ver si venís más.

—Bueno ya sabes— contestó Hyoga—, este tiene que ir donde va Saori y yo he estado en Siberia, después fui a Japón y de vuelta aquí.  
Sirius soltó una risotada y bromeó con ambos, antes de marcharse.

El peliverde aprovechó ese momento para quitarse los cascos de música que llevaba alrededor del cuello, cuando emitió un gemido de dolor.  
—Hyoga, ayúdame— pidió el peliverde—, creo que se me ha enredado un mechón de pelo y no consigo desenredarlo…  
—A ver déjame echar un vistazo— dijo el ruso, acercándose a su hermanastro—…levanta el cuello un momento…

Los dos jóvenes estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, casi frente con frente, mientras Hyoga deshacía un nudo de pelos que se había formado alrededor de los cascos.  
—Creo que voy a tener que cortar el mechón— gruñó el rubio—, es que está como enganchado entre el auricular y este plástico de aquí— dijo toqueteando el embellecedor del auricular—. Si tiro te haré daño…

Cerca de allí, Babel de Centauro y Capella de Auriga caminaban hacia ellos para saludarles.  
—¿Qué narices hacen?— se extrañó el griego, al ver a los dos jóvenes tan juntos, con Shun estirando el cuello e Hyoga supuestamente acariciándole.

Babel se colocó la mano encima de los ojos a modo de visera para intentar desentrañar el misterio.  
—Para mí que estos dos pierden aceite— dijo riéndose—, ya ni se molestan en ocultar su relación. A plena luz del día, dándose el lote.

Su compañero abrió los ojos incrédulo.  
—¿Molestaremos entonces si vamos a saludarles?— preguntó confuso, puesto que no le encajaba esa actitud.  
—Sí, será mejor que dejemos a la pareja tranquila— declaró el iraquí, riéndose—. Esto se lo contaré a Misty, así se entretiene un rato persiguiéndoles en lugar de andar exhibiéndose por todo el Santuario.

Los dos caballeros de plata se esfumaron rápidamente y por el camino se cruzaron con June de Camaleón, a la que saludaron, pero al encontrarla cabizbaja, preguntaron a la joven por su tristeza.  
—Es que no ha venido Shun— musitó con voz apagada—. Y llevo meses sin verle…

Los dos hombres se miraron unos segundos y aguantaron la risa.  
—Pero si acaba de llegar…y muy bien acompañado— dijo Babel, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa torcida.  
—¿Acompañado?— preguntó ella, ilusionada al conocer que el caballero de Andrómeda se hallaba en el Santuario—. ¿De quién? ¿De Shiryu? ¿De Hyoga?

No pudieron aguantar la risa y finalmente los caballeros de plata se rieron a carcajada limpia.  
—Sí, de una rubia muy especial— declaró Capella, mientras apuraba a su compañero de fatigas a proseguir el camino.

June pidió en vano que le dijeran que a qué se referían, pero dejaron a la muchacha con la duda.  
Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, la muchacha apretó con fuerza el látigo de su armadura.  
—¿Una rubia?¿Es que acaso…?— pensó la joven poniéndose en lo peor—. Oh no…

La joven se quedó quieta en el sitio, pensando en si debería o no ir a ver a Shun. Finalmente, las palabras envenenadas de sus compañeros provocaron que la jovencita diese media vuelta y corriera a refugiarse en su cabaña.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
Gracias a todos los que habéis marcado como favorita o seguís esta historia, así como los mensajes que he recibido. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado.**_

 _ **AqomXG: ¿Mejor así el texto? ¿O separo más los diálogos? Ya me dirás. ¡Gracias por la sugerencia!**_

 _ **Guest: Sí, ya está quí la secuela, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior fic. ¡Gracias por leer el capítulo y por dejar comentario!**_

 _ **Sslove: No te preocupes por los reviews, de verdad. Nunca he escrito historias por recibir más o menos comentarios, sed libres de hacerlo si queréis o no dejarlos. A ver si te gusta esta continuación. ¡Muchas gracias por el review y por leer el capítulo!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo! ¡Feliz semana a todos!**_


	3. Más se enreda la madeja

**3\. Más se enreda la madeja**

Misty remoloneaba por el Santuario, sin saber qué hacer. Acababa de escuchar las noticias recién horneadas sobre la posible relación entre Hyoga y Shun, pero aunque aquello cotilleo le había provocado un regocijo malsano, pronto volvió a su estado melancólico.

Llevaba varios meses pensando en aquel muchacho. Cada vez que le veía entrenando con sus compañeros o paseando por dondequiera que le apeteciese, el francés le seguía a escasos metros. Acechando entre las sombras.

Aioros tenía algo que fascinaba al caballero de Lagarto. Un _je ne sais quoi_ que le atraía irremediablemente. Descartó su físico, ya que si fuera por músculos y planta, en el mismo Santuario había otros compañeros que tenían un físico similar o incluso superior que hubieran sido más accesibles a los deseos del francés que aquel hombre griego.

Suponía que fuera su rostro, sereno y apacible, con cierto aire de despistado cuando paseaba tranquilamente, con marcadas facciones masculinas pero con ausencia del gesto adusto de otros colegas. Nunca le había visto enfadarse; si le escuchaba regañar a algún compañero por la razón que fuera, siempre lo hacía desde el respeto y sin perder las formas. Y con los niños del Santuario la actitud era paternalista, no era de extrañar que cada vez que aparecía el caballero de Sagitario, los nenes corrieran a abrazarle. De hecho, no le importaba tirarse por el suelo y jugar con ellos sin problemas.

—Hasta lleno de polvo y barro no pierde su atractivo— musitó Misty, al recordar algunas escenas.

Esto era lo que más le asombraba, ya que él, siendo el rey de la pulcritud del Santuario, título que estaba a punto de serle arrebatado por Saga de Géminis, ahora sentía deseos de retozar por el suelo con Aioros. Ensuciarse por otra persona. Definitivamente, el francés sentía que perdía la cabeza a pasos agigantados.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, se cruzó delante de él. El caballero de plata aguardó en el sitio hasta que se percató de la dirección que tomaba el caballero de Sagitario. En cuanto mantuvo la distancia, se puso en marcha y procedió a seguirle.

Shun se había reencontrado con su hermano y aún seguían los dos abrazados hasta que Ikki decidió que los cariños eran excesivos.  
—Si es que te veo poco— refunfuñó el hermano menor, a modo de queja.  
—Pues ven más por el Santuario— respondió el caballero de Fénix, revolviéndole el cabello—. Además, hay más gente aquí que te echa también de menos.  
El caballero de Andrómeda miró a su hermano con cara interrogativa.  
—¿Aparte de ti?  
—Aparte de mi— contestó Ikki—. Y deberías ser cortés e ir a verla.

Shun deshizo el abrazo y se quedó pensativo.  
—Te refieres a June, ¿verdad?— dijo con cierta tristeza en los ojos—. Es que…  
—No ha parado de preguntarme por ti desde que regresó de Etiopía, todos los días— declaró el caballero de Fénix—. Es tu amiga y compañera, qué menos que ir a saludarla y pasar un rato juntos— dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
Este gesto provocó un rubor en las mejillas del caballero de Andrómeda, quien protestó por aquella insinuación tornándose aún más colorado, para mofa de su hermano.  
—Bueno— contestó Ikki riéndose—, tú verás lo que haces. Pero nunca debemos olvidarnos de aquellas personas que nos ayudan y nos quieren. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

Ikki dio una palmada a Shun y desapareció rápidamente del lugar, para proseguir con su ruta de vigilancia.  
Su hermano se quedó unos segundos pensando en qué hacer y resopló.  
—¿Y si está enfadada conmigo?— se preguntó, pensando en la última vez que se vieron y tuvo que golpearla para poder seguir adelante con la guerra que se avecinaba en aquel entonces. Él temía que June estuviera molesta por aquello.

Marin y Aioria descansaban en un rincón del Santuario, alejados de miradas indiscretas. La complicidad entre ellos era evidente, las risas y susurros se prodigaban entre abrazos y besos. Aquel pequeño escondite, tras una gran losa de mármol apoyada contra las ruinas de un antiguo templo, era un remanso de paz para ambos al aire libre.  
Pocos conocían su existencia, ya que, aparte de que estaba un poco alejado de las instalaciones principales del Santuario, impusieron a sus amigos más cercanos el veto de acudir a aquel lugar. Si no les encontraban, es porque no querían ser buscados.

A los pies de ambos, se hallaban tiradas las protecciones del entrenamiento, así como la máscara de plata de ella y su pañuelo blanco. Aioria había deslizado las tiras del body negro de Marin y repasaba sus hombros con besos, deslizándose hacia el cuello mientras ella disfrutaba el momento, apretándose contra el hombre.

Al ir caldeándose la situación, ella pedía un poco de sosiego a su hambriento novio.  
—No me dejes marcas, que luego me miran raro— pedía ella entre susurros, al percibir los dientes de él pellizcando la delicada piel del cuello.  
—Es que tengo ganas— se quejó él, cambiando la táctica y aprovechando el momento para atacar la boca de la amazona, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban completamente las tiras del body de ella, dejando al descubierto sus senos, que él procedió a apretarlos y acariciarlos con ansia.

Marin emitió un gemido de placer y obligó a Aioria a deslizarse hasta poner su rostro a la altura de sus desnudos pechos cuando de repente escucharon a alguien llamando a la amazona.  
Casi sin que les diera tiempo, Jabu de Unicornio apareció al lado, viendo a la pareja en una situación embarazosa.

La muchacha se sobresaltó por esto y rápidamente cubrió sus senos desnudos con las manos, mientras que Aioria se incorporaba y tapaba a su pareja con su cuerpo.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!?— rugió el caballero de Leo, esperando a que la amazona pudiera taparse no sólo el pecho sino su rostro.

El joven caballero de bronce se había quedado mudo y ruborizado por la escena que acababa de ver. Tragó saliva.  
—Es que…es que…me mandaron a buscarla…porque…porque…tiene que darnos…unas instrucciones..de…ehm…una cosa que tenemos que hacer…  
—¿¡Y no podías esperar tranquilamente en la palestra hasta que ella volviera!?—exclamó visiblemente irritado el griego, al tiempo que Marin se terminaba de atar el pañuelo blanco a la cintura y le sujetaba del brazo.  
—Vale Aioria, vale—le calmó ella—, nos vemos más tarde.

Jabu no sabía dónde meterse y comenzó a excusarse, que había sido Marin la que le había pedido que la buscara por la mañana para hablar sobre unas planificaciones, que llevaba toda la mañana buscándola y que no la encontraba.  
—Está bien Jabu, ya está— cortó ella secamente—. La culpa es mía, tenía que haberte dado las instrucciones hace una hora— dijo alejándose del lugar con el joven caballero de bronce.

Con un leve gesto de barbilla se despidió de Aioria, quien se quedó a solas. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y resopló airado. Miró hacia su entrepierna visiblemente abultada.  
—¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?— gruñó molesto—. Maldito crío…

Otro par escondido de las miradas indiscretas era el conformado por Dante y Dio, aunque unidos por un móvil y no por relaciones sentimentales.

No habían tenido tiempo aún de revisar al detalle el móvil de Shaina debido a sus tareas dentro del Santuario. Pero en cuanto tuvieron un descanso, los dos corrieron a la cabaña del caballero de plata de Cerbero y sacaron el objeto de debajo del colchón, con el cable del cargador asomando por el lado contrario.  
—¿Por qué lo escondes ahí?— preguntó el mexicano a su compañero—. Podías haberlo roto durante la noche.  
—¿Y qué quieres?— respondió molesto el italiano— ¿Que ella entrara y lo viera encima de la mesa o qué?— dijo pulsando el botón principal—. Ostras mira…

Dio acercó la cara al móvil y vio las llamadas perdidas que Marin había realizado, aparte de los móviles de otras personas del Santuario que también habían tratado en vano de ayudar a la amazona de Ofiuco.  
—¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó nervioso Dio—. Esto no me gusta, igual están tratando de averiguar la localización del móvil, ¿por qué no lo apagas?  
—Porque si lo apago no podré entrar y bichear, que es lo que quiero— replicó Dante, ante las pocas luces de su amigo—. ¿Por qué te crees que lo he dejado cargando?  
—Ya, pues ahora deben saber que alguien lo tiene, porque si fuera robado, hacía tiempo que lo hubieran apagado. La gente no roba móviles para espiar, sino para quitarles la tarjeta y revenderlos. Yo preferiría devolvérselo…lo dejamos en otro sitio y punto— dijo el mexicano—. Imagínate la que nos va a caer si llega a enterarse…

El italiano bufó una maldición y mandó callar a su compañero.  
—¡Me desconcentras!— aulló irritado— .Vamos a ver qué tiene ésta en el móvil y lo apagamos, ¿contento? Y no se va a enterar, no tiene forma de saberlo…eh, mira esto…— dijo esbozando media sonrisa.

Dio aún temblaba pensando en el castigo que le impondría Shaina, por no hablar de toda la sarta de golpes que debería encajar hasta que la joven decidiera que el castigo era suficiente. Le esperaba por lo menos un mes de baja curando todos los huesos que ella estuviera dispuesta a romper, pero su curiosidad podía más y miró la pantalla.

—Pero qué…— acertó a decir el mexicano, al ver aquellas imágenes de la muchacha, donde aparecía muy sugerente, muy ligera de ropa y actitud provocativa. Arrebató de las manos de Dante el teléfono y abrió los ojos como platos, pasando todas las de aquella sesión.  
—Por Afrodita, Eros y todas las ninfas habidas y por haber…—babeaba el caballero de Mosca—. ¡Mira esta de aquí!— dijo mostrándole la pantalla a su compañero, una imagen de Shaina recién salida de una ducha, con una toalla únicamente tapando su entrepierna, mostrando todos sus encantos de mujer.

El caballero de plata de Cerbero tragó saliva y murmuró una obscenidad en italiano, recuperando el móvil.  
—Esta me la guardo— dijo abriendo la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y buscando su nombre en la lista. Tras encontrarse, abrió conversación y se envió la foto a su teléfono, que inmediatamente se iluminó y recibió la imagen susodicha.  
—¡Yo también quiero!— exclamó el mexicano, agarrando el móvil y abriendo conversación por la letra D, y enviando todas las fotos sugerentes a su cuenta—. Con ese cuerpo yo me dejo golpear todo lo que quiera…

Devolvió el móvil a su compañero y esperó a que su móvil se iluminara para recibir todas las fotos. Tamborileó los dedos pacientemente, mientras Dante se dedicaba a espiar las conversaciones ajenas con otros compañeros.  
—Escucha— dijo entre risas el caballero de Cerbero—. Tiene conversación con Milo de Escorpio, aquí hay tema pero vamos…mira lo que dice aquí— dijo al momento que le enseñaba un trozo de la conversación a su compañero, cuando apareció otro mensaje en la pantalla.  
—"Gracias Shaina, ya tengo material para varias noches" y ha puesto el emoticono de las gotas, una letra d, varios símbolos de igual, el emoticono de una mano cerrada, más símbolos de igual y un ocho al final…jajaja es un pene…— leyó Dio en voz alta—. Pero este mensaje pone que es de Deathmask.

—¿Cómo que un pene?— se extrañó el caballero de Cerbero—. ¿Y Deathmask? ¿Esta tía le tira a todos o qué?  
Entonces el italiano abrió la conversación de su compatriota que habría propiciado ese comentario obsceno y se llevó la mano a la boca, ahogando un grito.  
—¡Eres idiota!— exclamó Dante—. ¡Las fotos que ibas a mandarte a tu cuenta se las has mandado a Deathmask pedazo de inútil!

Dio empalideció súbitamente y revisó las conversaciones, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, no se había enviado las fotos a él mismo sino al caballero de Cáncer.  
Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora comenzaba una avalancha de mensajes.  
—¡Hijo de puta el Centollo de Oro!— exclamó Dante de nuevo—. ¡Ha debido de reenviar esas fotos a más gente! ¡Están llegando comentarios por lo mismo!  
—¿De quienes y qué dicen?— preguntó Dio, recibiendo una colleja por parte de su compañero.  
—¡Ahora sí que estamos jodidos!— dijo nervioso el italiano—. ¡Tenemos que apagar el móvil y dejarlo perdido por ahí!

El mexicano agarró el móvil y leyó los mensajes.  
—Je…de momento están contestando algunos caballeros de oro…Aldebarán dice que tenga cuidado a quién envía ese tipo de fotos, pero que sale muy favorecida…Shura ha comentado que Deathmask le ha enviado esas fotos y las ha borrado inmediatamente, pero que si necesita trocear al Centollo que cuente con su espada…Dohko ha dicho que a ver cuándo le invita a tomar una ducha juntos y un guiño…  
—¡Apaga eso ya, coña!— gritó Dante, recuperando de nuevo el móvil y apagándolo definitivamente.

Los dos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, tras los cuales el italiano miró a su compañero.  
—Tenemos que deshacernos de este móvil. ¡Ya!  
—¿Quién es el idiota ahora?— dijo Dio con una sonrisa malévola—. Shaina pensará que ha sido Deathmask quien le ha robado el móvil...relájate y disfruta...  
Dante no había caído en aquello hasta que su compañero no se lo dijo.  
—Entonces creo que estará bien depositar su móvil en los aledaños del cuarto templo...  
Ambos guerreros comenzaron a reírse con maldad.

Fuera, ajeno a aquellas rocambolescas escenas, Ichi de Hydra pateaba piedras. Desde el día anterior que el muchacho estaba alicaído y vagabundeaba cabizbajo por el Santuario.  
Nadie sabía qué le pasaba, simplemente contestaba con monosílabos y apenas se atrevía a dirigir la mirada a nadie.

Argol de Perseo se hallaba en la palestra realizando dominadas cuando vio a aquella alma en pena tirándose al suelo pesadamente. Hizo un par de ejercicios más y se soltó de la barra.  
Sacudiéndose el magnesio de las manos, se dirigió hacia el japonés.

—¿Qué te pasa?— preguntó el árabe, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a insistir, pero Ichi le pidió que le dejara tranquilo.  
El caballero de plata se encogió de hombros y regresó a la barra a seguir ejercitándose. No pasaron ni dos minutos, cuando tuvo al caballero de Hidra a sus pies, por lo que finalizó el entrenamiento.  
—Tú eres muy guapo— soltó de improviso el japonés—. No tienes los problemas que tengo yo.

Argol se quedó perplejo ante tal sentencia y limpió el sudor que le corría por la frente.  
—¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o tal vez Misty te está manipulando?— preguntó inquieto el árabe.

Pero Ichi sacudió la cabeza.  
—Tú eres muy guapo. Y ese de allí— dijo señalando a lo lejos a Shura, quien acababa de llegar—. Y ese otro— volvió a señalar a Asterión, que llegaba acompañado de una fila de niños alborotando—. Incluso ese de allí es mucho más guapo que yo— dijo señalando a Tatsumi, quien paseaba junto a Saori y Seiya.  
—Hombre…— murmuró Argol—, yo diría que tú y Tatsumi tenéis cierto parecido…  
Con un sentido del oído aguzado, el guardaespaldas oficial de la señorita Atenea giró la cabeza hacia donde estaban charlando los dos jóvenes y se dirigió raudo.

—He escuchado mi nombre— gruñó el hombre—. ¿Qué anda diciendo de mi? ¿Otra vez?— dijo golpeando el pecho del caballero de Perseo con su shinai.  
—¡Tatsumi!— gritó Saori, llegando al lado de los reunidos, seguida por Seiya—. ¡No maltrates a los caballeros!  
—¡Pero estaba hablando de mi, señorita Saori!— se excusó el guardaespaldas.  
—¡Sólo dije que él e Ichi eran parecidos físicamente!— gruñó Argol, capturando el shinai y arrebatándoselo de las mano—. ¡Y deje de golpearme!

Seiya abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a reírse, mientras que Saori miró a Ichi, percibiendo su decaimiento. Se acercó a él y le agarró del brazo.  
—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa?— preguntó ella dulcemente—. Seguro que podemos hallar una solución a aquello que te aflige…  
El caballero de Hidra se enjugó una lagrimita que surgía de sus ojos.  
—¿Puede curar usted mi fealdad?

Seiya no podía parar de reír ante tal pregunta, cosa que provocó que la joven lanzara una mirada de reproche.  
—Vámonos de aquí…— pidió ella con un suspiro, alejándose del brazo del Ichi, dejando solos a Tatsumi, Argol y Seiya.

Cuando al fin el caballero de Pegaso recobró la compostura, golpeó el pecho del árabe.  
—Qué puntazo has tenido al decir que Tatsumi se parece a Ichi, llamándolo feo en toda su cara.  
—No sé si te has dado cuenta que sigo aquí— gruñó el guardaespaldas, arremangándose—. Y ahora no está la señorita Saori para protegerte…

—Seiya— dijo Argol—, toca batirnos en retirada…

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_  
 _ **Sslove: sí, me apetecía introducir a June, para que tuviera su hueco. Espero que te guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer el episodio anterior. ¡Buena semana!**_

 _ **A todos los que marcáis como favorita y/o seguís la historia, muchísimas gracias desde aquí. Espero que os esté gustando este fic, que aunque será corto, al menos me saco la espina que tenía de no haber publicado esta historia anteriormente.**_

 _ **¡Feliz finde! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	4. El Santuario de los enredos

**4\. El Santuario de los enredos**

Desde que se enteró por boca de Babel y Capella que Shun había regresado al Santuario bien acompañado de otra rubia, la amazona de Camaleón no había salido de su cabaña.

Sólo quería estar con Shun desde que regresó al Santuario. Nada más. Esperaba que él no la hubiera olvidado, y sin embargo había debido encontrar a otra persona mejor que ella.

Tanta espera para nada.

June suspiró con tristeza y trató de entretenerse. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, por lo que se puso a leer un libro en su cama.

En otra cabaña, Moisés planeaba su venganza contra Jamian. Su bizcocho arruinado por culpa de aquellos negros pajarracos que obedecían al caballero de plata de Cuervo.

Se mesó la barbilla pensando detenidamente qué hacer, y cuando lo tuvo claro, chasqueó los dedos.  
—¿Me robas la comida?— musitó para sí mismo—. Pues ya verás el regalito que te voy a dejar…

Incorporándose de la silla, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y comenzó a recopilar ingredientes para elaborar un nuevo pastel.

Poco a poco fue mezclando todo lo que necesitaba, añadiendo un ingrediente especial. Horneó el bollo y cuando estuvo listo, lo dejó enfriándose en la encimera de la cocina.

—Luego lo pondré en la ventana— murmuró—, para estar atento cuando vayan a llevárselo— dijo frotándose las manos.

Su plan seguro que se llevaba a cabo y Jamian se pasaría días sin despegarse del váter.

En otro lado del Santuario Shaina estaba ya desesperada. Al fin el móvil suyo estaba apagado, pero no sabía decir si aquella era una buena o mala señal.

Hasta ella acudió raudo un guardia raso.  
—Señorita Shaina, el caballero de Cáncer solicita su presencia inmediata en su templo— informó el hombre, cuadrándose ante la mujer.

Aquello dejó perpleja a la joven.  
—¿Qué querrá ahora? Siempre interrumpiendo mis cosas— murmuró con cierto tono enfadado—. Está bien Basilio, gracias por avisarme. Puedes retirarte.

Cuadrándose de nuevo, el guardia desapareció corriendo, mientras que la amazona de Ofiuco se dirigía hacia los escalones de los templos del zodiaco, ascendiendo.

Cruzó Aries sin problema, simplemente pidiéndole permiso a Mu, quien la dejó pasar sin mayor complicación.

Al subir hasta Tauro, el caballero de oro simplemente saludó con una mano tornándose completamente rojo.  
—Shaina— se atrevió a llamarla, antes de que siguiera ascendiendo—. ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Deathmask?

La joven se quedó perpleja.  
—¿Algo de qué?

Aldebarán evitaba mirar a la muchacha y trataba de ocultar su moreno rostro ahora completamente ruborizado.  
—Pues…de eso…si quieres, vamos…si necesitas ayuda yo le agarro de los pies, le pongo boca abajo boca abajo y tú le golpeas— consiguió decir con bravura.

—Voy a verle ahora mismo, ¿por qué debería pegarle?— contestó ella cada vez más confusa—. Tranquilo Aldebarán, que estoy siguiendo aquellas normas, no más cabreos y enfados por cosas nimias. Ya no caeré en las bravatas de mi compatriota, no te preocupes— dijo esbozando una sonrisa y prosiguió su carrera.

Atravesó Géminis con cautela. No quería volver a ser arrojada a Otra Dimensión.

Finalmente, llegó a Cáncer. Y antes de que aporreara la puerta, el siciliano la abrió para recibirla.

—No— dijo ella evitando pasar a su templo—. Tengo mucha prisa, estoy muy ocupada buscando mi móvil, así que si no te importa, date brillo y dime qué quieres.

Deathmask abrió los ojos sorprendido y estalló en carcajadas.  
—¿No será este?— soltó el siciliano sujetando un móvil entre sus dedos, balanceándolo.

—¡Mi móvil!— exclamó ella—. Así que has sido tú quien me lo ha robado…vale, vale,vale…—dijo inspirando y espirando profundamente para evitar la ira que comenzaba a fluir saliera a la superficie—. Te agradecería que me lo devolvieras, por favor— dijo tendiendo la mano para recogerlo.

Pero Deathmask torció la sonrisa.  
—Es curioso— dijo el poniendo un tono seductor—, me encuentro tu móvil hace apenas media hora, pero bien que me mandas cosas interesantes hace dos horas…¿no, Shaina? ¿Ya no te acuerdas? ¿O es que te arrepientes?

—¿De qué narices me estás hablando idiota?— preguntó ella, comenzando a desesperarse por aquello.

El caballero de Cáncer sacó su propio móvil del bolsillo y abrió las imágenes recibidas por la mensajería instantánea.  
—Estás para hacerte de todo— dijo mostrándole la foto en la que salía con ropa provocativa y pose sugerente.

Súbitamente ella empalideció.  
—¿Quién narices te ha mandado esa foto?— exclamó perdiendo las formas, agarrando al caballero de Cáncer del cuello de la camisa—. ¡Maldito Centollo qué has hecho con mi móvil, pervertido de mierda?

Él chasqueó la lengua y sonrió divertido.  
—Perdona, pero si lees bien, he sido yo el que ha recibido tus fotos en mi móvil. Oh y mira esta— dijo liberándose del agarre de la joven—. Qué momento me regalaste…— dijo señalando su entrepierna y a continuación mostrándole la foto en la que aparecía completamente desnuda, sólo tapando su entrepierna con una toalla.

Ella ahogó un grito.  
—¿Quién te envió eso?— rugió la joven, golpeando a su compatriota—. ¡Dímelo!

—¡Te repito que has sido tú, que desde tu móvil las he recibido yo!— dijo entregándole su móvil—. ¡Enciende tu móvil y compruébalo tú misma!

Con los dedos temblorosos y recitando mil plegarias, encendió su teléfono, tecleó la clave y buscó la conversación de ella y Deathmask.  
—¿Ves?— señaló el siciliano—. Lo has enviado desde tu móvil.

—¡Pero cómo te voy a mandar esas fotos!— chilló ella—. ¡Precisamente a ti! Esto has sido tú— rugió ella enfadada—, encontraste mi móvil encendido anoche y te has mandado las fotos…

Entonces Deathmask se enfadó y sujetó a la joven que se disponía a lanzarse contra él.  
—¡Quieta te digo!— dijo seriamente—. Yo puedo ser un hijo de puta, un cabrón, un idiota…pero no he robado nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era tu móvil hasta que no has mencionado que lo buscabas. Lo encontré hace media hora, apagado, en un rincón de esas escaleras. Así que tú me dirás.

Era cierto. Deathmask era todo aquello, pero cuando se ponía así de serio, es que estaba diciendo la verdad.  
—¿Y cómo leches ha llegado mi teléfono hasta aquí, si ayer ni me acerqué al templo de Aries?— murmuró ella.

El caballero de oro de Cáncer se encogió de hombros.  
—Desde luego que a mí no me mires. Pero ten por seguro entonces, que quien mandó las fotos, fue el mismo que ha depositado tu móvil en mis escaleras.

Shaina se mesó los cabellos verdes y resopló.  
—¿Sabes quién más las ha recibido?— preguntó ella, y él negó con la cabeza—. Podré mirarlo en el chat de la aplicación…a ver a quiénes más se las ha mandado…por todos los dioses…que no sea a mucha gente…

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y silbó despreocupadamente, dejando a la joven a solas.

A escasos metros de la cabaña de June, Shun se hallaba parapetado tras un árbol. Unos compañeros le habían informado de que la jovencita se hallaba dentro desde hacía horas y que no llevaba buena cara.

Por ello, el caballero de Andrómeda echaba un vistazo desde su refugio hacia la cabaña, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.  
Ardía en deseos de caminar directo hacia allí, de hecho lo había intentado, pero repentinamente había sentido cierto temor y había vuelto sus pasos hacia el árbol. Tenía miedo de su reacción.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra el tronco y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo con un suspiro. Comenzó a rascar la tierra y jugueteó con una ramita en el suelo, cabizbajo, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

—¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó una voz familiar—. ¿Meditando como Shaka?

La risa de Hyoga por su comentario provocó que el japonés sonriera tímidamente y dejara de rascar la tierra con el palito.  
—Es que no me atrevo a ir a verla— soltó el más joven de los dos, señalando con el pulgar la cabaña de June—. Quiero ir, pero me han dicho que tiene mala cara…

Su hermanastro se acuclilló a su vera y le puso la mano en el hombro.  
—No seas tan tímido— le recomendó—, al fin y al cabo no lo eras cuando entrenábais juntos con Dáidalos. Simplemente ve a verla, y si está aún enfadada contigo, cosa que personalmente dudo muchísimo, es mejor que lo aclaréis. Si huyes de ella, nunca sabrás ni por qué podría odiarte y tampoco si realmente lo hace. Igual ha tenido hoy un mal día y ya está.

Shun sopesó las palabras del ruso y tras un breve debate interno, accedió a admitir que Hyoga tenía razón. Con un cálido "gracias" y dándole un abrazo, Shun agradeció el consejo de su hermanastro.  
—¿Vosotros dos?— escuchó a alguien decir con voz temblorosa—. ¿Juntos?

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron y miraron en dirección del origen de la voz. Frente a ellos tenían a la amazona de Camaleón, petrificada.

Jabu se hallaba completamente ensimismado. No sabía cómo actuar con su jefa, ya que cada vez que la veía, recordaba la escena vivida en aquel lugar apartado, con sus pechos al aire. Tenía esa erótica imagen grabada a fuego y no podía evitar ruborizarse cada vez que regresaba a su mente.

—¡Bórrate de mi mente!— gruñó el muchacho. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Y lo peor era que aquella sugerente visión conllevaba unas consecuencias en su propio cuerpo.  
Por más duchas de agua fría que se daba, era incapaz de no excitarse ante la sola mención de Marin.

—Piensa en cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas— se decía a sí mismo como un mantra, pero al igual que conseguía incluir una imagen de Misty en pelotas o de Shaina regañando a diestro y siniestro, la imagen seductora de Marin desnudando su torso e insinuándose entre palabras incitantes, volvía con más fuerza todavía.

Llevaba un rato en su cabaña encerrado cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. Al abrir, se encontró de frente con el caballero de Leo, con semblante serio.  
Jabu tragó saliva mientras el griego le escaneaba con la mirada de arriba abajo.  
—Parece que te lo estás pasando bien, ¿no?— espetó, al detectar el abultamiento en la entrepierna del muchacho, empujándole hacia dentro de la cabaña—. Ven aquí, pequeño pervertido.

El caballero de Unicornio se vio acorralado por Aioria, quien lo alzó del suelo sujetándole por el cuello de la camiseta.  
—Que sea la última vez que vienes a espiar a mi novia y a mí…  
—¡Pero si yo no…!— se quejó el chaval.  
—Cállate— cortó el caballero de Leo—. Es la primera y última vez que te lo digo, como te vuelva a ver merodeando a mi chica, te los arranco de cuajo, ¿lo has entendido?

El joven asintió rápidamente, por lo que el griego le soltó, dándose media vuelta para salir de la cabaña, pero antes, sin girarse se quedó sujetando el pomo de la puerta.  
—Estás advertido. Ni una más— y tras esto, dio un portazo.

Aturdido aún por todo lo que había pasado, Jabu resopló angustiado, ante el grave problema que tenía ahora.  
—Más quisiera yo poder borrar esa escena de mi mente…

Por la vereda que llevaba hacia un pequeño manantial que surtía al Santuario caminaba el caballero de Sagitario, con la mente perdida en algún lugar indeterminado de su subconsciente, simplemente paseando tranquilo.

Entre los cánticos de las aves, que revoloteaban entre los árboles, Aioros escuchó un sonido extraño. Un chasquido que puso sus sentidos alerta. Dejó de caminar y se mantuvo unos segundos parado, tratando de averiguar de dónde procedía aquel ruido.

Al no repetirse, prosiguió su camino sin darle mayor importancia, pensando que sería algún animalillo correteando por allí, cosa que no era infrecuente.

De hecho, hacía unos meses que había divisado a una pareja de zorros campeando a sus anchas, buscando algo que llevarse a la boca.

Pero de nuevo escuchó otro chasquido, a su altura. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, al origen del ruido y se dirigió raudo, esperando encontrarse con un animal.

Se abrió paso entre la vegetación, pero no vio nada. Tampoco había huellas por ningún lado.

Decepcionado, continuó caminando, pero sin dejar de vigilar el flanco derecho de la senda, atento a cualquier otro ruido.

Al llegar al claro donde se hallaba el manantial, Aioros inspiró profundamente. Aquel lugar era un remanso de paz, donde había que pedir vez para acudir y evitar compartir las aguas. Especialmente porque siempre había alguno que deseaba sumergirse en dentro, a pesar de que se había pedido, por orden expresa del Patriarca, que evitasen hacerlo en la medida de lo posible. En solitario sí, en grupo no.

Así pues, el griego, teniendo la vez para poder acudir y estar a solas, se desnudó por completo, incluida la cinta del pelo y se introdujo en el agua.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, pero de repente escuchó un crujido, un grito y un golpe seco.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios!?— gritó asustado, al percatarse de que lo que había caído de un árbol era una persona.

Salió del agua a toda prisa, colocándose únicamente los pantalones y corrió a socorrer al intruso.

En el suelo, Misty se hallaba despatarrado y aturdido.  
—¿Se puede saber qué hacías en el árbol?— preguntó Aioros, bajando la guardia al darse cuenta de que era un compañero—. ¿Fuiste tú quien me estuvo siguiendo por el camino?

El francés aún sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Al ver al caballero de Sagitario todo empapado frente a él y recordando súbitamente la causa del desmayo que provocó su caída, volvió a desplomarse.

—Qué tipo más raro…— musitó el griego, sacudiendo la cabeza y comenzó a dar palmadas a Misty para despertarle.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS**_

 _ **Denise: Y Misty que aún no entiende por qué narices se fija en alguien que a primera vista no debería llamarle la atención xD Shaina debería aprender a no dejar ese tipo de cosas al alcance de cualquiera. Con lo peligroso que es...Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡espero que te guste la historia!**_

 _ **Amatizta: no te preocupes, no hay escenas yaoi en este fic. Sólo insinuaciones, pero nada más. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **Sslove: ya ves que si escondíamos cosas bajo el colchón xD y si no te acordabas, llegaba un día haciendo la cama y descubrían tus secretos más ocultos XD la verdad es que casi nadie se acuerda ya del bluetooth…es lo mejor sobre todo cuando no tienes wifi y tienes que andar tirando de 3G. Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por tu comentario!**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado, aún cuando los personajes no sean tan conocidos como en anteriores ocasiones.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por los favs y seguimientos en esta historia! ¡Feliz finde!**_


	5. Empezamos a desenredar

**5\. Empezamos a desenredar**

Aquella declaración dejó descolocada a Saori. Parpadeó un par de veces, no estando segura de si realmente había escuchado aquello de labios de Ichi o era un malentendido.  
—¿Puedes repetir la pregunta?— pidió la diosa, aún aturdida.

El caballero de Hidra bajó la cabeza.  
—Que si usted podría pagarme una operación de cirugía estética— musitó—, ¡pero juro que le devolveré todo el dinero!

Ahora que comprobaba que lo que había escuchado era aquella extraña petición, la diosa suspiró.  
—No es por el dinero Ichi— dijo ella pausadamente—. No tendría ningún reparo en solicitar los mejores servicios médicos para mis caballeros pero, ¿es necesario que te operes?

—Por favor— suplicó el hombre, arrodillándose ante ella y cogiéndole las manos.

Ella le pidió que por favor se incorporara.  
—Ichi— dijo la diosa—, nosotros estamos aquí para pelear, no para competir en certámenes de belleza. Es que no termino de entender tu postura, de verdad…pienso que es mejor trabajar tu autoestima en lugar de ir a un cirujano y que te cambie el rostro.

—¡Con ese tienen que usar martillo hidráulico para esculpirle el rostro!— espetó Seiya, acercándose a la mujer y a su hermanastro.

—¡Seiya!— reprendió Saori y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ichi—. No le hagas caso, pero de verdad creo que exageras al decir que eres feo…

—Te quedas corta— volvió a interrumpir el caballero de Pegaso, quien se calló al volver a recibir una mirada reprobatoria de la diosa, quien encomió al muchacho a dejarles solos de nuevo.

Ichi suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.  
—Si tiene razón, soy un espanto— musitó el caballero de Hidra—. Mis facciones, mis ojos hundidos, mi enorme boca torcida…

Saori entendió que la tristeza del joven no era fingida, sino real. Barajó varias opciones en su mente, has que dio con una.  
—Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió ella—. Te busco una persona para que te aconseje en temas de estética, además de acudir a un psicólogo para que te ayude con la autoestima. Y si ni con ellos surte efecto, entonces te pago la operación, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de sus ojos hundidos, la diosa pudo ver un destello de ilusión en el rostro de Ichi, quien aceptó de inmediato la propuesta.

En lo alto de un pequeño promontorio, Jamian descansaba apaciblemente. Una bandada de cuervos se acercó rápidamente hasta donde se hallaba y depositó a sus pies un delicioso bizcocho.

—¿Otro?— gimoteó el caballero de plata—. Estoy harto de comer dulce, traedme mejor algo salado— dijo desdeñando el pastel—. Pero os lo podéis comer vosotros entero.

Las aves se miraron entre ellas y rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre el bizcocho como una gran sombra oscura, acabando con todas las migas en un santiamén.

La amazona de Camaleón aún estaba de pie, frente a los dos hermanastros, sin moverse, mirando a los dos muchachos.  
—Sí…juntos…¿qué pasa?— preguntó Hyoga al ver a la joven con el rostro desencajado. Shun compartió una mirada interrogativa con su hermanastro, sin entender qué sucedía.

—June— musitó él—, ¿te encuentras bien?— dijo incorporándose rápidamente.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aguantando las lágrimas, pero cuando el caballero de Andrómeda avanzó hacia ella, echó a correr hacia su cabaña, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

—¡June!— gritó él asustado—. ¡Ábreme, por favor! Si estás enfadada conmigo…yo…¡lo siento mucho!— dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

Dentro, la joven rubia se abrazó a su almohada y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras escuchaba a su amigo explicándose. Hasta que escuchó la voz serena de Hyoga.  
—Oye June, que Shun no tenía intención de hacerte daño, sino de salvarte…si es un chaval muy bueno, sabes de sobra que no mata ni a una mosca…venga anda, abre la puerta y habla con él…

Pero June no abría ni la boca.

Al otro lado de la puerta un compungido Shun miraba al suelo y se culpaba a sí mismo, mientras que el ruso trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la mujer.  
—En serio…si supieras toda la historia…él sólo quería protegerte del Santuario por aquel entonces…tenía que hacerlo…para poder unirse a nosotros…

"¿Nosotros? ¿Es que ha tenido relaciones con más gente?" pensó la muchacha, que volvió a llorar a moco tendido.

—…en la batalla contra Saga…después contra Poseidón…y finalmente contra Hades, ¿entiendes? No entiendo por qué le guardas rencor, él ha venido a verte para pedirte perdón por tener que golpearte. ¿No vas a salir siquiera?

"¿Qué? ¿Perdón por golpearme?" la cabeza de June daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Paró de llorar y soltó la almohada, caminando hacia la puerta.

Se mantuvo unos instantes indecisa frente al pomo, pero finalmente decidió abrir la puerta. Pasó las manos por las mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas.  
—Pero si eso se lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo— musitó ella, sin atreverse a mirar a Shun, quien había levantado la vista del suelo al ver a su amiga abriendo la puerta.

Hyoga se rascó la cabeza un poco confuso.  
—Pero entonces, ¿por qué estás enfadada con él?— dijo señalando a Shun—. ¿Qué te ha hecho tan grave para que no quieras hablarle? En serio, no lo entiendo…si es un pedazo de pan…le debo la vida.

Ella devolvió una mueca de disgusto.  
—Pues que podría habérmelo dicho…alguna vez— musitó compungida—. Si lo llego a saber antes…

—¿Decirte el qué?— preguntó Hyoga y a continuación le dio un codazo a su hermanastro—. Oye, espabila, que tendrás que contestar tú, no yo…

Entonces June miró una vez al ruso y frunció los labios. Después se volvió hacia Shun y contuvo la respiración unos segundos.  
—Que sois pareja— soltó ella deprisa, al sentir que se ahogaba de nuevo y dos gruesos lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¿¡Que QUÉ!?— exclamaron los hermanastros al unísono.

Tatusumi se había agenciado un par de prismáticos. Desde su posición, de vez en cuando daba un repaso al Santuario desde lejos, pero ahora estaba centrado en una figura: la de un muchacho de largo cabello rubio, que en esos momentos conversaba animadamente con otro compañero.  
—Mmmm…—gruñó disgustado el calvo—. Como cometas un mínimo error, te vas a enterar, rubiales…

Argol, ajeno a esa vigilancia, siguió tranquilamente parloteando con Nachi de Lobo. En un momento dado, el caballero de Perseo agarró por la muñeca al japonés y de un rápido movimiento realizó una llave que tumbó al caballero de bronce contra el suelo.

Un brillo relució en las gafas de sol del guardaespaldas, quien emitió una risa malvada.  
—Ya te tengo— y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se hallaban los dos jóvenes.

Nachi no se había aún incorporado del suelo cuando el calvo llegó como una exhalación, levantando una gran polvareda a su paso.  
—¡Agresión a un compañero!— gritó Tatsumi señalando con el shinai al árabe—. ¡Falta muy grave! ¡Voy a tener que corregir tu comportamiento con un castigo ejemplarizante!

—¿Pero qué dices?— espetó el caballero de Perseo, tendiendo la mano al caballero de bronce para que se levantase del suelo—. Estaba enseñándole una llave, no le he agredido por diversión. Estamos practicando, ¿lo entiendes? Somos guerreros, tenemos que entrenar.

—¿Me vas a negar lo que acabo de ver por los prismáticos?— respondió airadamente Tatsumi.

—Ah, ¿es que ahora te ha dado por espiarme?— devolvió la pregunta Argol, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando—. Tú estás mal de la olla tronco, la has tomado conmigo y no vas a parar hasta joderme la existencia.

El ambiente entre ambos se fue caldeando rápidamente, mientras Nachi trataba de apaciguar los ánimos, sin éxito.

—¡Mira niño, me debes un respeto y si tengo que enseñarte a palos esa palabra lo haré!—gritó el guardaespaldas, encolerizado—¡Y a mí no me levantes la voz!— un perdigón salió de su espumosa boca directo a la cara del caballero de bronce, al tiempo que daba un golpe en el pecho con su shinai al muchacho.

Argol frunció los labios. Se pasó la mano con asco por el rostro donde había notado el escupitajo recibido. A continuación, arrebató el shinai de las manos al calvo y de un golpe lo quebró en dos mitades. Después, lo arrojó a los pies de Tatsumi y se dio media vuelta, yéndose del lugar, dejando estupefactos tanto a Nachi como al propio guardaespaldas.

—Hasta el mismísimo cipote me tiene ya el mierdas este…— gruñó el árabe para sí mismo, mientras se alejaba a paso rápido.

Shaina se hallaba enfrascada revisando su móvil cuando de repente divisó el nombre de un chat recién abierto y que había pasado por alto.  
—¿Cuándo he chateado con el cretino de Dio?— musitó abriendo la conversación. Al hacerlo, vio las miniaturas de sus fotos especiales enviadas a él—. Otro al que le han llegado mis fotos…¡tenía que ser a él!

En ese mismo momento recibió un mensaje de Camus en su chat.  
"Dile a Deathmask de mi parte que deje de enviar tus fotos desnuda, no me interesan y muchos menos cuando estamos en una reunión importante"  
—Genial, uno más— resopló hastiada y abrió los ojos—. Espera, espera, espera…¿Cómo que Deathmask?

A continuación, escribió al caballero de Acuario, pero aparentemente o bien había apagado el móvil, o bien no quería contestar. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió escribir al compañero que estaría con él.  
"Escorpión Mugroso, dile a tu novio si mis fotos las recibió de parte de Deathmask".

Pasaron unos segundos y recibió la contestación.  
"¿Qué fotos? ¿Qué hablas? No bebas y escribas a la vez". Pero a los dos segundos, recibió de nuevo otro mensaje. "Dice que sí, pero que según el Centollo, tú se las enviaste a él. No me quiere mandar las fotos a mí y Camus no me deja verlas, ¿por qué no me las mandas? Quiero verlas. Me aburro"

Shaina aguantó las ganas de estrellar el móvil contra el suelo. Realmente nada le cuadraba. Sólo sabía que Deathmask era el difusor secundario de las fotos, pero no el primario. A no ser que le hubiera mentido.

La pantalla se iluminó al recibir otro mensaje del caballero de Escorpio.  
"Egoísta, mándame esas fotos de las que habla Camus y se sonroja cada vez que lo menciona…¿qué andas mandando a Deathmask que yo no puedo ver?"

La italiana resopló airada.  
—Sí hombre, a ti te las voy a mandar…— y tecleó de nuevo, pidiéndole a Milo que por favor preguntara a Camus por el horario de recepción de las fotos.

"En su móvil pone que las recibió a mediodía…"

La joven asintió y dedujo que Deathmask no mentía, ya que cuando Deathmask le enseñó la conversación, él las había recibido un par de horas antes de la hora que empezó a difundirlas.  
Entonces sólo le quedaba revisar alguna conversación que enviara esas fotos un poco antes de que Deathmask las reenviara.

La mujer repentinamente se puso colorada, miró de nuevo la pantalla de su móvil y tecleó un mensaje para el caballero de Escorpio.  
"¡Deja de fisgar el móvil de Camus!"

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a buscar, recibió una contestación por parte de Milo.  
"Tarde. Demasiado tarde. Que sepas que me parece fatal que este tipo de cosas se las envíes a todos menos a mí. Por cierto, si no has ido aún al fisio que te dije, no me supondrá ningún problema que te de yo el masaje cuando vuelva"

Shaina no pudo hacer menos que sonreír a pesar del cabreo que tenía encima. La mención del fisio provocó que la muchacha recordase por qué había pedido a Milo la dirección de uno, cuando su espalda restalló con un fuerte pinchazo.

—¡Con tanto estrés que me generan, no me extraña que esté todo el día con dolores de espalda!— gruñó llevándose la mano a la espalda con gesto de dolor.

La joven volvió a revisar todas las conversaciones, y encontró algo curioso. A pesar de que los caballeros de oro había recibido las fotos, no había sido por ella, ya que en ninguna conversación previa ella había mandado una sola foto.

Abrió el chat de a quien se suponía que iban dirigidas esas fotos, tomadas hacía un tiempo atrás.  
—Si no te las mandé a ti, que era a quien iban dirigidas…— musitó leyendo el nombre del caballero de Pegaso—, ¿quién ha sido entonces?

Repentinamente una luz se iluminó en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, regresando a las conversaciones leídas previamente.  
—Dio…— gruñó la joven, haciendo rechinar los dientes y elevando su cosmos.

El caballero de Unicornio estaba acojonado por la visita del caballero de Leo. Se tiró de los pelos desesperado mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el Santuario.  
—Quiero seguir con Marin pero es que después de esto…— resopló abrumado por todo—. Si Aioria me ve hablando con ella, me va a meter una paliza tremenda…qué hago…

Siguió su devenir errante, sumido en sus pensamientos.

No lejos de allí, Dante de Cerbero charlaba con Capella en voz baja.  
—…y él le decía que le untaría una crema y que necesitaba que se quitara la ropa para el masaje.

El caballero de Auriga abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
—Va lanzado y sin frenos ese tío— murmuró ahogando una risa—. ¿Y leíste lo que ella respondió?

Su compañero asintió divertido.  
—Que tenía mucha necesidad de sentir unas manos deshaciendo, imagino que su ropa.

El griego se mesó la barbilla unos segundos, dubitativo.  
—Entonces, o bien Milo le está poniendo los cuernos a Camus con Shaina, o a Shaina con Camus. O igual— dijo como tercera opción—, es un ménage à trois…con lo pervertido que es el caballero de Escorpio, seguro que ha pedido eso a sus amantes…

—Quién sabe— contestó Dante—. Pero tendría sentido. Seguro que por eso se hizo esas fotos en pelotas, para mandárselas a Milo. Ahora que está fuera con Camus, seguro que esos dos aprovechan para montárselo por todo lo alto, y ella con lo celosa que es…

—¿Qué?— exclamó Capella—. ¿Fotos de Shaina desnuda? ¿Tienes fotos de ella enseñando…todo?

El italiano pidió que por favor bajara la voz.  
—Sí, tengo fotos…completamente desnuda no, porque se tapa con una toalla, pero mira esto…

Y enseñó las fotos que había obtenido a su compañero quién esbozó una sonrisa perversa.  
—Madre del amor hermoso…vaya, vaya…qué picardía se gasta la tía…y esta…ahora querré que me regañe siempre, pero si puede ser que me fustigue bien con un látigo y que me clave los tacones, pero si puedo ver esos…pechotes…— murmuró babeando por las sugerentes fotos.

El italiano miró extrañado a su compañero.  
—Tienes unas parafilias un tanto extrañas…te recuerdo que tiene pareja o parejas, así que mejor con cuidado. Si quieres te paso las fotos, para que te recrees en las noches de soledad, pero a cambio de dinero.

—¡No fastidies!— se quejó Capella—. Está bien— gruñó—, pero sólo puedo darte cuatro euros que tengo por aquí…

—Me vale perfectamente— dijo el italiano, recogiendo las monedas que le tendía su compañero—, ahora mismo te las mando por el chat. Y recuerda no decirle a nadie que te las he pasado yo, ¿de acuerdo?— le pidió, mientras se alejaba de allí a toda prisa, al divisar a Shaina a lo lejos corriendo a toda velocidad.

Mientras caminaba y le mandaba las imágenes a Capella, se topó con Jabu de Unicornio.  
—¿Qué te pasa chaval?— preguntó Dante, que percibió el estado de nerviosismo del caballero de bronce—. ¿Algo va mal?

Jabu miró al caballero de plata y miró hacia todos los lados.  
—Es que creo que es mejor que regrese al bando de Shaina— musitó el muchacho en voz baja—. Estoy en aprietos serios…

Su ex compañero se extrañó por esto, ya que había dado la paliza porque quería cambiarse a la patrulla de la amazona de Águila.  
—Pues si quieres venir, me voy yo a la de Marin— dijo alegremente—. Estoy harto de Shaina, no para de mandar. Además así me libro…— murmuró pensando en que si intercambiaba puestos con el japonés, él se libraría del castigo de su compatriota.

El caballero de Unicornio miró con desconfianza al caballero de plata.  
—Lo mío es urgente— contestó—, preferiría comentárselo a Milo, pero me va a echar bronca…aunque prefiero eso a que Aioria me zurre, la verdad…

—¿Pero qué ha pasado para que quieras marcharte repentinamente del tercio de Marin?— preguntó aún extrañado el italiano—. ¿Mal rollo? Si ella es una jefa muy buena…pero en fin, que por mí, vamos a comentárselo a las dos y hacemos el cambio ya.

A pesar de no estar del todo convencido, Jabu se dejó arrastrar por Dante, quien apremiaba al joven para realizar el intercambio.  
—Tú hablas con Shaina y yo voy a por Marin, ¿de acuerdo?— acordó el caballero de plata, separándose al ver a la amazona de Águila a lo lejos.

Jabu por su parte se dirigió en busca de la amazona de Ofiuco.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
** **Siento el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Lo tenía preparado de ayer, pero al final con las prisas no lo subí y como he estado fuera toda la noche, no he podido hasta hoy.**_  
 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que os pasáis por este fic a leerlo, espero que os esté gustando y si no, no pasa nada, para gustos los colores.**_

 _ **Repito que tengo activado el filtro para comentarios anónimos, y hasta que no los apruebe, no salen reflejados. Dependiendo de cuándo los publiquéis, aparecerán antes o después.**_

 _ **Nicol de Acuario: me alegra mucho saber que te está gustando esta historia y espero que siga haciéndolo en los capítulos que quedan. ¡Gracias por el comentario y por leer!**_

 _ **Sslove: muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Lo bueno de Aioros es que, a pesar de estar desnudo (para bañarse), al menos se pone los pantalones para salir, no como otros que les da igual aparecer en pelota picada XD ¡Un saludo!**_

 _ **Este fic durará poquito…creo que igual no en el siguiente capítulo, porque me ha quedado muy largo el epílogo, así que igual lo divido en dos partes, con lo cual quedan dos entregas más y cierro.**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana!**_


	6. Desenredando la madeja

**6\. Desenredando la madeja**

Tumbado sobre la hierba, Misty aún no había recobrado el conocimiento, a pesar de los esfuerzos del caballero de Sagitario.

Aioros tomó de nuevo el pulso del caballero de plata, comprobando que todo estaba en orden, así como su respiración.

—Con la leche que se ha dado, no me extraña— suspiró el griego sacudiendo la cabeza, al tiempo que buscaba alguna brecha, sin hallarla. Un pequeño movimiento de los párpados y el temblor de ellos provocó sus sospechas.

Como supuestamente no terminaba de recobrar la consciencia, se dirigió al manantial y recogió la camiseta que se había quitado antes de meterse, empapándola en agua. Regresó junto al francés y escurrió la ropa directamente encima de su cara.

Inmediatamente, Misty se despertó tosiendo al haberle entrado agua en la nariz.

—Vaya, al fin despierta la bella durmiente— reprochó sarcásticamente el caballero de Sagitario—. Pensaba que tendría que hacerte la respiración boca a boca.

El caballero de Lagarto se llevó la mano al pecho al escuchar aquello y fingió que se quedaba sin aire.

Aioros ni se inmutó y se quedó con los brazos cruzados mientras Misty mostraba sus dotes interpretativas, sin éxito.

—Puedes dejar de hacer el ridículo ya — informó impasible el griego—, no cuela. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estabas encaramado al árbol?

Misty recobró la compostura, colocando los mechones de su rubia melena tras las orejas y dignamente, se incorporó del suelo, sacudiéndose.

—Venía a bañarme al manantial— dijo con desdén, aunque por dentro lamentaba no haber podido colársela al caballero de Sagitario—. Como por orden del Sumo Sacerdote no podemos usarlo conjuntamente, decidí esconderme y esperar a que te marcharas para poder usarlo después de ti.

El rostro de Aioros permaneció unos segundos serio, pero finalmente dejó esbozar una sonrisa que derritió por dentro al francés.  
—Si es por eso, no te preocupes, podemos bañarnos juntos— declaró tranquilamente—. Total, nadie se va a dar cuenta.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, el francés comenzó a sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Controló la situación y desechó la sonrisa maliciosa que trataba de asomarse, pero el brillo en sus ojos era claramente delatador.  
—Claro— replicó el caballero de Lagarto, deshaciéndose rápidamente de toda la ropa que llevaba encima, quedándose desnudo frente al griego—, si nadie nos ve, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Total, ¿qué más da una ley absurda del Patriarca?

Caminó seductoramente hasta el borde del manantial, alargando la mano hacia el caballero de Sagitario.  
—¿Vienes?— preguntó a su compañero, quien sonrió y fue caminando hacia la orilla.

Aioros se paró a escasos centímetros del caballero de plata, por la espalda.  
—Por favor, no te des la vuelta— pidió el griego, mientras Misty escuchaba como se quitaba la ropa—. Me da un poco de vergüenza…

Repentinamente, notó las manos del caballero de Sagitario en su espalda. Y no precisamente para acariciarle, tal y como esperaba, sino para empujarle de bruces contra el agua.

Misty emitió un grito al caer en el líquido elemento, zambulléndose.

En la orilla, el griego recogía sus pertenencias rápidamente y cuando divisó al rubio asomando la cabeza, a punto estuvo de lanzarle una zapatilla.  
—Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo que andas espiándome— declaró el caballero de Sagitario—, ¡pervertido! Y da gracias que no le voy a decir nada al Sumo Sacerdote de esto, pero más te vale que no te vuelva a ver quebrantando una ley del Santuario dictada por él.

Una vez había recuperado su ropa y se había vestido, Aioros se marchó del lugar enfadado, dejando a Misty avergonzado en el agua. Se llevó una mano a la frente con disgusto.  
—Siempre inalcanzable…¡mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, por culpa de un adonis griego!— gimoteó histriónicamente. A su lado, una rana sentada en una piedra le miraba estupefacta y emitió un croar.  
—Largo de aquí, bicho inmundo— desdeñó el francés, salpicando agua hacia el batracio, que pegó un salto y desapareció en el agua con un chapoteo.

Los gritos de Jabu llamando a la amazona de Ofiuco sorprendieron a la mujer, que frenó en seco su carrera desbocada.  
—¿Qué?— cortó ella secamente—. Estoy muy ocupada, ¿no habrás visto a Dio de Mosca por aquí?

El caballero de Unicornio negó con la cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera escapar, él la sujetó del brazo.  
—Shaina escúchame— pidió él, pero el resoplido de la mujer no fue una buena señal—, será un segundo, te lo juro.

—¡Pues venga, dímelo ya!— gritó ella desesperada por los rodeos del joven.

Al obtener esa contestación, pensó unos segundos si aquello sería buena idea, pero al recordar la amenaza de Aioria, decidió seguir adelante.  
—Quiero volver a estar en tu tercio.

La amazona se quedó perpleja. Se metió un dedo en la oreja y lo sacó.  
—¿He oído bien?— preguntó ella extrañada—, ¿dices que quieres volver a estar bajo mi tutela?  
—Sí— declaró él, firmemente.

Aquella noticia comenzó a formar un rayo de esperanza en la joven.  
—¿No me estarás vacilando?— preguntó ella inquieta—. Porque como sea otra bromita de las de tu ex maestro juro que os cuelgo del friso del templo de Escorpio atando vuestras pelotas…

—¡Que no, que no!— se apresuró a decir el caballero de Unicornio—. De hecho no he podido hablar con él, pero creo que es lo mejor.

—¿Y por qué es lo mejor, si puede saberse?— preguntó la italiana, aún desconfiando—. ¿No decías que quería ver mundo y que Marin era mucho mejor jefa que yo?

Jabu se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué contestar a ello y se rascó la cabeza.  
—Simplemente no puedo seguir bajo el mando de Marin— replicó él—. Y no quiero hablar de ello. Si quieres que vuelva contigo, volveré. De hecho Dante dice que él se cambiaría por mí, si no te parece mal, claro…

Shaina se pasó una mano por la frente y suspiró.  
—Por mi puede quedarse con ese patán si quiere— declaró tras pensarlo unos segundos—. Pero sabes que vas a pagar por todo esto, ¿verdad?— siseó la joven, cogiendo al chaval de la barbilla, quien tragó saliva de puro terror.

—¿No se supone que deberías recibirme de nuevo con los brazos abiertos, después de atosigar a Milo para que volviera contigo?— preguntó el joven, sabiendo que aquella respuesta igual le costaba varias guardias nocturnas seguidas.

La amazona soltó a Jabu y le miró de arriba abajo.  
—Tengo unas ganas de que regrese ese imbécil y poder restregárselo por la cara…así que esta noticia me hace feliz. Muy feliz.

—Pues qué poco se te nota…— declaró el caballero de Unicornio.

—¡A callar!— espetó ella—. Y ahora, como primera orden del día, ve a buscar a Dio de la Mosca inmediatamente. Tráemelo vivo…ya me encargaré yo de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente…

Al ver a su jefa de nuevo actuar con ese modo tan sombrío, prefirió no preguntar y se marchó corriendo en busca del mexicano.

La amazona de Águila se hallaba hablando con Dante de Cerbero, escuchando que iba a proceder a cambiarse con Jabu.

Ella suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Y por qué ahora quiere cambiarse, después de la brasa que le dio a Shaina para hacerlo?— preguntó la pelirroja—. De verdad, estos caprichos de niños no los entiendo…

—A mí no me preguntes— declaró el italiano, alzando las palmas de las manos—, que yo sólo he aceptado el cambio. Las razones las sabrá él.

Disgustada con esto, la japonesa chasqueó la lengua. Le había cogido cariño a Jabu, especialmente porque era un chaval muy servicial y siempre dispuesto para hacer cualquier tipo de tarea, por muy dura que fuera.  
—Tendré que hablar con él, para ver por qué razón se quiere ir de mi tercio…

Moisés se frotaba las manos. Su plan había dado resultado. El fuerte laxante que había utilizado como ingrediente secreto del bizcocho, seguramente no tardaría en manifestarse en el caballero de Cuervo.

El ansia que tenía por saber de primera mano, le llevó a buscar al inglés por todo el Santuario.

No tardó en hallarle, caminando despreocupadamente por los senderos. Parecía que iba masticando algo.

Al acercarse, comprobó que, efectivamente, Jamian estaba comiendo.  
—¿Qué?— dijo Moisés—. ¿Está rico el bizcocho?— preguntó con sorna.

El inglés alzó el brazo y enseñó una empanada.  
—¿Bizcocho?— replicó el caballero de plata, mirando la mano que sujetaba el alimento—. Ah, te refieres a esto. Es empanada, rellena de atún y tomate. Tu bizcocho lo comí ayer, por cierto, eres un buen repostero, deberías dedicarte a ello profesionalmente…

El caballero de Ballena se tornó lívido.  
—¿Entonces?—preguntó de nuevo—. ¿Quién se ha llevado el bizcocho nuevo que hice?

Jamian señaló a la bandada de cuervos, cuya presencia Moisés había pasado por alto, todos posados en árboles, frisos, piedras. Alrededor de ellos, observándoles, con su plumaje azabache.

Moisés tragó saliva. Recordó la escena de una famosa película de suspense.

—Así que el bizcocho era tuyo— espetó Jamian esbozando una sonrisa—. Ya veo…

Un graznido. El inglés miró a sus cuervos y alzó el brazo sin empanada. Había dado la orden. Y rápidamente, todas las aves coordinadas levantaron el vuelo y fueron directos a por Moisés.

Uno tras otro, los cuervos fueron pringando al caballero de plata con sus heces, ya de por sí poco consistentes, ahora totalmente líquidas.

—¡Basta!— gritaba el neozelandés, realizando aspavientos para evitar que las heces de las aves le cayeran en la cara—. ¡Jamian, pide a tus cuervos que paren!

Pero el inglés se había alejado comiendo la empanada. Tras dar un último bocado, se chupó los dedos.  
—Eso por intentar envenenar a mis pequeños con laxante.

Mientras Jabu buscaba a Dio de la Mosca, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Descolgó al ver que se trataba de Milo.  
—Hola enano, ¿qué tal todo por allí? Escucha, que necesito que me hagas un favor, ve al templo de Escorpio y abre la llave del agua, ¿de acuerdo?

El caballero de Unicornio se alegró de escuchar a su ex maestro y pudo al fin esbozar una sonrisa tras todo lo acontecido.  
—¿Dónde estás?— preguntó él—. Por cierto que tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante…verás…

—Ahora no canijo, que tenemos que…¡ya voy Camus!...— escuchó gritar al caballero de Acuario de fondo—. Bueno, que en media hora estoy de vuelta y ya me cuentas, pero hazme ese favor y abre los grifos, que me pone nervioso cuando sale el agua a borbotones. ¡Adiós!— dijo colgando la llamada, dejando al japonés con las ganas de contarle cosas.

Se puso nervioso al saber que en media hora él estaría por allí y temía su reacción al enterarse de que había pedido el cambio de tercio.

—Joder…— murmuró agobiado—. En menuda me he metido…

Antes de que se pusiera en marcha en dirección a los templos de oro, recibió un mensaje de chat de parte de un compañero.  
"¿Has visto esto?" y a continuación abrió unas imágenes. Las de Shaina desnuda.

—¡No!— gimió el caballero de Unicornio—. ¡Otra vez no, que ya no me quedan más jefes!  
El joven, sin querer, sintió que su entrepierna se endurecía de nuevo, muy a su pesar.

Hyoga se llevó las manos a la cara mientras que Shun trataba de hacer entrar en razón a June.  
—¡No somos pareja!— se quejó el caballero de Andrómeda—. ¡Si somos hermanos de padre!

Pero la joven no parecía muy convencida.  
—Babel y Capella me aseguraron que os vieron haciendo cosas cuando llegásteis…que él— dijo señalando al ruso—, estaba muy cerca de ti…y que le chupabas el cuello…

El caballero de Cisne abrió los ojos como platos y resopló.  
—¡No estaba chupándole el cuello!— gruñó contrariado—. Le estaba desenredando un mechón de pelo. Como pille a esos dos…

Por su parte, su hermanastro cogió de la mano a la muchacha, quien se ruborizó al instante.  
—June, ¿cómo pudiste creer semejante disparate?— dijo suavemente—. Hyoga es mi hermano, podrías haberme preguntado…

—O podías haber venido a verme— musitó ella, aún dolida.

Shun agachó la cabeza avergonzado.  
—Es que…— dijo soltando la mano de la muchacha y ruborizándose también—, pensaba que tú estabas enfadada conmigo por otra cosa…lo que te dijo antes Hyoga…y tenía miedo de que tú…

June se puso más colorada todavía y agachó la cabeza también.  
—No…si eso te lo perdoné hace mucho tiempo…estaba dolida porque pensaba que vosotros dos estábais juntos como pareja…

Los dos muchachos prosiguieron pidiéndose disculpas en voz baja, los dos con las caras coloradas del rubor y sin mirarse a los ojos, pese a estar uno frente a otro.

Hyoga sacudió la cabeza y dejó a la parejita, yéndose a buscar a los dos responsables del malentendido.

No tardó en hallar a ambos, cuchicheando en voz baja y viendo algo en el móvil de Capella. —¡Vosotros dos!— gritó el caballero de Cisne—. ¿Qué andáis cuchicheando ahora, eh?

El caballero de plata de Auriga apagó la pantalla y escondió el móvil.  
—¿Qué pasa Hyoga?— disparó el griego—.¿No tienes cena romántica con tu noviete?

El ruso compuso una mirada serie y distante, un gesto típico de su maestro que él había aprendido. La temperatura alrededor comenzó a descender súbitamente.  
—Es mi hermano, no mi pareja— musitó fríamente—. Y gracias a vosotros casi rompéis la relación especial entre June y Shun. No es cosa para tomársela a broma.

Babel resopló divertido, a pesar del frío que comenzaba a sentir.  
—Mírale— dijo dándole un codazo a su compañero—. Igual que su maestro. No me extraña nada…

Hyoga mantuvo el rictus serio y provocó que la temperatura descendiera bruscamente diez grados más.  
—A mi maestro le respetas— cortó tajantemente Hyoga.

—Pero si a nosotros no tienes que decirnos nada— espetó Capella, frotándose los brazos—, si lo entendemos todo…igual que tu maestro mantiene relaciones con el caballero de Escorpio, lo normal es pensar que tú también tengas esas apetencias…

Esto provocó que la temperatura dejara de bajar, al quedarse Hyoga estático al escuchar aquello. Desde hacía tiempo que venía oyendo rumores pero hasta entonces había preferido obviarlos, ya que su maestro era parco en palabras. Fue a abrir la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra, por lo que se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y salió corriendo.

Los dos caballeros de plata se encogieron de hombros primero y después comenzaron a reírse con malicia.  
—De tal palo, tal astilla— dijo entre risas el irakí, pidiendo a su compañero que le pasara las fotos de Shaina a su dispositivo, recibiéndolas al momento—. Con lo bonito que es el cuerpo de una mujer…con esas curvas…esas tetas…ese…

—¿Ese qué?— cortó una voz, sujetándole la mano firmemente. Unas largas uñas moradas delataron a la amazona de Ofiuco, quien se había acercado sigilosamente.

Los dos hombres dieron un respingo, mientras ella clavaba las garras en la mano a Babel, para que soltara el móvil.

El dispositivo cayó al suelo y la muchacha pudo recogerlo. Lo primero que hizo fue borrar las fotos.  
—¿Quién te ha pasado estas fotos?— preguntó la joven, sin devolverle el móvil a su dueño—. Contesta o te lo hago tragar…

El caballero de Centauro señaló inmediatamente a Capella, quien había tratado en vano de marcharse.  
—¡Ven aquí cobarde, no huyas!— gritó la italiana, agarrando al griego y obligándole a colocarse junto a su compañero—. Dame tu móvil.

El caballero de Auriga tragó saliva y señaló el bolsillo del pantalón.  
—Date la vuelta y las manos detrás de la cabeza— ordenó la muchacha, mientras palpaba a su compañero hasta que dio con el dispositivo.

Al igual que hiciera, eliminó las fotos. Se quedó con los dos móviles y pidió a Capella que se pusiera de frente. Al ver el abultamiento en la entrepierna del griego, la joven gruñó una blasfemia.  
—¿Y a ti quién te mandó mis fotos?¿Fue Deathmask?

Un sudor recorría las sienes del caballero de plata de Auriga, quien entre la excitación del momento mezclado con el terror que le provocaba no atinaba a pronunciar el nombre del caballero de Cerbero.

—Espero que sepas lo que pasará si no me lo dices— avisó Shaina, señalando la entrepierna del hombre—. Y te va a doler muchísimo, créeme.

—¡Dante!— soltó abruptamente el caballero de plata—. Fue Dante…a cambio de dinero me las pasó…encontraron tu móvil, él y Dio y se enviaron las fotos a sus móviles…desde el chat.

La joven mantuvo un rictus serio a pesar de que por dentro ardía en deseos de iniciar una terrible tormenta de golpes contra ellos dos.

Finalmente, devolvió los móviles a sus legítimos dueños. Al acercarse, agarró a ambos de la cabeza y las hizo chocar entre sí, provocando un aullido de dolor en los dos jóvenes.

—Suena hueco— espetó ella con desdén—. No me extraña nada…pero tenéis suerte, tengo otros asuntos que atender— dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos, dejando a los dos hombres atolondrados por el golpe.

Tras la promesa realizada por la diosa, el caballero de Hidra estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Mientras caminaba, ojeaba una revista, buscando rostros de famosos actores y cantantes para tener referencias a la hora de someterse a una cirugía plástica.

—Demasiado moreno— dijo descartando a un modelo reconocido—…mmm…este tampoco, tiene los ojos azules y creo que eso no podrían arreglármelo…igual con lentillas…

A pesar de andar distraído, el japonés alzó la cabeza al escuchar unos sollozos. Gracias a su buen oído, el muchacho fue buscando el origen de aquellos gemidos de dolor que provenían de un pequeño rincón, oculto tras unas columnas derruidas.

Hecha un ovillo, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza oculta, una niña pequeña temblaba de angustia.

Conmovido por ello, el muchacho la llamó. Al alzar los vidriosos ojitos, Ichi se dio cuenta de que era Andrea, la alumna de Capella. Aquella que lloraba de miedo por él.

El caballero de bronce a punto estuvo de salir corriendo, ya que temía ahondar más el sufrimiento de la pequeña, pero al verla como un cervatillo desvalido, decidió quedarse.

—¿Qué…qué te pasa?— balbuceó el hombre, girando la cabeza, para evitar que se asustara con su rostro.

Andrea, entre hipos y lágrimas logró decir la causa de su dolor. Unos compañeros le habían quitado la bolsa del almuerzo, aquel que su maestro le entregaba cada mañana para que lo comiera tras el entrenamiento.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices a tu maestro y que te haga otro bocadillo?— preguntó el caballero de Hidra.

La nena sacudió la cabeza.  
—Se enfadará si sabe que me han vencido de nuevo— musitó—, dirá que no soy fuerte y que no merece la pena malgastar tiempo conmigo…

—Entonces no es la primera vez que pasa— aseveró el hombre, mesándose la barbilla, mientras la chiquilla negaba con la cabeza.

Sintiendo ternura por la pequeña y sabiendo que no podría llevarse nada a la boca hasta la noche y que durante el entrenamiento de tarde no estaría con fuerzas, Ichi tendió la mano a la niña.  
—Ven conmigo— dijo él, esbozando lo que sería una sonrisa en su rostro—. Te voy a llevar a un sitio que te va a encantar.

Andrea parpadeó un par de veces, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas. Aún titubeando, alargó el brazo y se agarró a la mano del caballero, quien tiró de ella para ayudarla a salir del escondrijo.

A continuación, él se inclinó hacia delante y señaló su espalda.  
—Sube, que te llevo a hombros— pidió él, al tiempo que la niña se enjugaba las lágrimas con sus manitas y rápidamente se encaramaba a la espalda del muchacho. Ichi sujetó las piernas de Andrea con sus manos, y ella miró todo desde aquella privilegiada posición.

Fascinada, comenzó a reírse en el momento que el muchacho avisó de que se ponían en camino e inició una carrera desbocada, cruzando todo el Santuario a toda prisa.  
—¡Nos vamos a comer una buena hamburguesa y un enorme helado de fresa y nata!— aseguró el caballero de Hidra.

—¡Bieeeeen!— exclamó la pequeña agarrándose al pelo blanco del caballero.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Penúltimo capítulo de esta historia a base de historias. Espero que os esté gustando, ya que el desenlace está a la vuelta de la esquina.**_

 _ **Sslove: Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada. Ichi será feo, pero tiene muy buen fondo. No, no se ha quedado sin cuervos…pero ya ves, las venganzas se sirven frías XD Y Jabu más perdido que un burro en un garaje, sin saber a quién recurrir XD Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **Denise: Sí, las fotos se las tomó Shaina antes de los sucesos en cabo Sunión y eran para Seiya, cuando aún estaba obsesionada con el caballero de Pegaso. Aunque debería haber borrado esas fotos de su móvil…¡muchas gracias por leer el capítulo y por dejar un comentario!**_

 _ **A todos los demás, incluidos los que estáis marcando como favorita o estáis siguiendo esta historieta, ¡muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo y último capítulo.**_

 _ **¡Feliz semana!**_


	7. El último desenredo

**7\. El último desenredo**

—Cuando llegue a mi templo, me voy a pegar una ducha, comeré un poco y me iré derechito a la cama a dormir.  
Así resumió el caballero de Escorpio las intenciones que tenía en mente una vez llegaran al Santuario. A su vera, el caballero de Acuario caminaba tranquilo, sonriendo ante el ansia de su amigo por echarse una larga siesta.

—No es recomendable que duermas tan temprano— recomendó Camus—, intenta permanecer despierto hasta que llegue tu hora habitual de dormir, si no, vas a estar descompensado varios días.

—Pero estoy cansado del viaje— gimoteó Milo, atravesando la entrada del Santuario—, realmente necesito dormir. Anda mira— dijo señalando con la barbilla una figura que se acercaba corriendo—, tu polluelo está aquí.

El francés sonrió al ver a su pupilo, quien se acercó diligentemente pero sin tan siquiera intentar dar un abrazo a su maestro, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial.  
—Ya te ayudaré a permanecer despierto hasta que llegue la hora de acostarse, no te preocupes— informó Camus a su amigo, al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia el joven ruso—. Qué alegría, al fin estás aprendiendo a no venir como una exhalación a recibirme. Bien, bien, así me gusta, nada de abrazos ni ñoñerías de esas que tanto te gustan.

Pero el caballero de bronce mantenía un semblante serio, sin mostrar siquiera un atisbo de la usual felicidad que solía traer cuando se reencontraba con su maestro. Por el contrario miraba a los dos hombres, de un lado a otro.  
—¿Te pasa algo?— preguntó Camus extrañado ante esa actitud—. Somos nosotros, no fantasmas…

—Así que es verdad…— murmuró el caballero de Cisne, tornándose más lívido de lo que era.

—¿El qué es verdad?— preguntaron a la vez los dos caballeros de oro, muy intrigados por ese repentino cambio de actitud del ruso.

—Vosotros dos— respondió Hyoga, señalando de un lado a otro, alternativamente, a los hombres—. ¿Sois…pareja?

Ahora fue Camus cuya faz se volvió blanca como la nieve, mientras que su amigo trataba de no soltar una risa.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo Hyoga?— balbuceó el francés, al tiempo que le daba un golpe a Milo—. ¡Y tú deja de reírte, que no tiene gracia!

—Que si los dos sois eso…pareja— repitió Hyoga—. Acabas de decir que vas a mantenerle despierto hasta que llegue la hora de acostaros.

—Sí Hyoga— respondió esta vez el griego—, vamos a fornicar hasta que llegue la medianoche, ¿te parece bien?

—¡Milo!— gruñó el caballero de Acuario, pasándose la mano por el rostro—. ¡Y deja de reírte condenado, que esto seguro que es culpa tuya y de tus bromitas al respecto!— a continuación se dirigió a su alumno—. ¿Quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? Mal que me pese, Milo y yo somos amigos, prácticamente hermanos porque siempre hemos estado juntos. Nada más. ¿Qué dirías si yo pensara que tú y Shun sois pareja?

Hyoga exhaló un suspiro y miró a su maestro con tristeza.  
—Ya se están empeñando todos en emparejarme con mi hermanastro, con lo cual…

—¿Quién es todos, Hyoga?— preguntó el francés, ahora con una actitud seria—. Porque estoy cansado de tantos rumores y tonterías sin sentido.

—Pues Babel y Capella, que han ido contándole a June que Shun y yo somos pareja, y que tú y Milo también...y lo dijeron tan convencidos que realmente pensé…porque claro, siempre estáis juntos y aunque siempre me has dicho que no…pues tantas habladurías…

Camus inspiró profundamente, para después espirar largamente.  
—Hablaré con esos dos y verás como acabo con las chorradas de una vez por todas. Y tú— dijo dirigiéndose al griego—, vendrás conmigo y vas a aclararlo todo. ¡Y ni una sola bromita de las tuyas, porque te congelo de arriba abajo!

Milo se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Tus ataques de hielo no me hacen efecto, pero si insistes…

Atenea se hallaba reunida junto a Shion en sus aposentos. Ambos líderes consultaban las antiguas leyes del Santuario, pensando en imponer nuevas normas de convivencia así como desestimar las más arcaicas.

—La prohibición de las teas de aceite deberíamos retirarla ya— indicó el Patriarca, señalando un párrafo—, a día de hoy nadie las utiliza. Y las ofrendas que recibimos por parte de los aldeanos son comestibles, principalmente.

La diosa asintió y tachó una ley respecto a los regalos que debían o no recibir de la gente de a pie.

—El tema de las máscaras de las amazonas ya fue debatido en su día y aprobado por consenso de su uso voluntario y no obligatorio— musitó Atenea, señalando otro de los temas que estaban debatiendo—, así que lo tacho también y…

De repente, la puerta de los aposentos de la diosa se abrió estrepitosamente y entró Tatsumi seguido de Argol de Perseo.  
—¡Señorita Kido!— rugió el guardaespaldas—. ¡Este borrico ha partido mi shinai! ¡Exijo una compensación acorde a la pérdida del mismo!

Argol abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¡Pero serás cretino!— gruñó molesto, mientras hincaba una rodilla en tierra frente al Sumo Sacerdote y a la diosa—. ¡Señorita Atenea! ¡Su guardaespaldas ha estado incordiándome en todo momento desde que la tomó conmigo, golpeándome continuamente con la espada esa de bambú! ¡Fue en defensa propia!

—¡Pero si la rompiste delante mía!— exclamó el calvo—. ¡Maldito hijo de…!

Dando un golpe sobre la mesa, Shion provocó que ambos callaran súbitamente.  
—¿Puede saberse la razón de tanto escándalo?— preguntó el Patriarca enfadado—. ¡Por si no os habíais dado cuenta, estoy reunido con nuestra señora aquí presente! ¡Mostrad más respeto por ella! ¿Y dónde diantres se ha metido Belial?— murmuró pensando en su sirviente personal—.¡Belial! ¿Cómo has permitido la entrada de estos dos cuando tengo estrictamente prohibida la interrupción cuando me hallo reunido?

El sirviente personal del Patriarca se incorporó del suelo, aún aturdido por el golpe que había recibido de parte de los dos iracundos hombres.  
—Si no he podido— replicó, atusándose la larga melena negra—, han irrumpido como un huracán, no me han escuchado…

Shion se llevó una mano a la frente y resopló hastiado. Entonces la diosa tomó la palabra.  
—Desde luego que coincido con el Patriarca en que estas no son maneras adecuadas, pero ya que estáis aquí, ¿qué ha pasado?— preguntó con templanza, mientras acariciaba al Sumo Sacerdote.

—Me rompió mi shinai— empezó Tatsumi, mostrándole los efectos de la ira del caballero de plata.

—Fue en defensa propia, no ha parado de darme por saco desde que llegó y me amenazó— replicó el aludido.

La diosa miró al Patriarca con expresión interrogativa, y a continuación a su guardaespaldas.  
—Tatsumi, será por dinero, ya te compraré otra espada— dijo pausadamente—; pero te avisé de que dejaras tranquilos a los caballeros. Y en cuanto a ti— miró al árabe—, controla el genio, y si te vuelve a molestar, acude a un superior antes de tomarte la justicia por tu parte. Podéis retiraros.

Con una reverencia, Argol se despidió y salió de la habitación, mientras que Tatsumi inclinaba la cabeza y desapareció de la estancia.

Una vez a solas, el Patriarca miró a la diosa con curiosidad.  
—¿Y les dejas marchar así, sin un castigo?— preguntó inquieto, temiendo que volvieran a la carga al rato.

Atenea sonrió tímidamente y se incorporó para socorrer a Belial, que aún estaba dolorido.  
—Ambos han entendido que no han procedido adecuadamente— dijo ella, posando su mano en la cabeza del sirviente—, por lo que estoy segura de que no repetirán los hechos. ¿Estás mejor?— preguntó al sirviente, quien musitó una afirmación y disculpándose, se retiró de la estancia, dejando de nuevo a los dos líderes a solas.

Shaina murmuraba por lo bajo tres nombres, los tres comenzaban por la misma letra. Dante, Dio y Deathmask.

Dispuesta a todo con tal de hacer pagar a los tres por su indiscreción, la italiana buscaba fervientemente por todo el Santuario.  
—Estos se han escondido de mi— se dijo, atisbando el horizonte, en busca de sus presas—, cuando os coja…puedo olisquear el miedo…

No tardó mucho tiempo en dar con el primero de ellos. Haciendo gala de su agilidad y de sigilo, la muchacha había detectado a Dio de la Mosca, comiendo patatas fritas despreocupadamente.

Shaina se hizo visible al caballero de plata, quien al verla avanzar hacia él, abrió los ojos asustado.  
—Oh dioses…— masculló atemorizado, tras los cual soltó la bolsa de patatas y salió corriendo como una gacela.

—¡Vuelve aquí desgraciado!— gritó la amazona, esprintando a toda leche para darle alcance.

El mexicano huyó despavorido cuando se topó con Algethi de Hércules y Asterión de Perros de Caza, quienes charlaban animadamente.  
—¿Dónde vas tan acelerado?— preguntó el danés, al verle tan agitado.

El caballero de Mosca pidió que bajaran la voz.  
—Si Shaina pregunta por mi, decidle que me he ido en esa dirección— dijo señalando un camino hacia la derecha, mientras él corría a esconderse entre los escombros.

Los dos compañeros se encogieron de hombros y asintieron, cuando al cabo de unos segundos vieron a la amazona ir hacia ellos.  
—¿Por dónde ha huido?— preguntó la italiana, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Los caballeros de plata se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, por lo que Shaina sospechó de su conducta.  
—Os doy veinte euros a cada uno si me decís dónde está ese cretino y pasaré por alto vuestro encubrimiento.

No tuvo que insistir más, puesto que ambos señalaron el escondrijo del mexicano.

—Así me gusta, que colaboréis— aseveró la italiana, dando un par de palmaditas en el hombro a los dos muchachos, entregándoles el dinero, antes de asaltar al mexicano—. ¡Hola Dio! ¿Por qué huías de mi?

Asterión y Algethi se abanicaron con los billetes pensando en qué se lo gastarían, mientras escuchaban la ristra de insultos y los golpes que propinaba la amazona al caballero de Mosca.  
—¿Nos vamos a comer por ahí?— sugirió el ugandés, masajeándose la tripa

A paso rápido, Camus fue enfriando todo alrededor a medida que caminaba, seguido de cerca por su alumno Hyoga y de Milo.  
—¿Son esos?— preguntó su maestro, señalando a Capella y Babel, aún doloridos por el golpe que les propinó Shaina

Hyoga asintió y los tres se acercaron. El ruso fue a avisar a Shun y June, que se hallaban cerca, sumidos en un aura de romanticismo perpetuo.

—Vosotros dos— dijo el caballero de oro—, sois unos desgraciados por meter en la mente de un adolescente fantasías que vuestras enfermas mentes elucubran con tal de dañarle. Ni Milo ni yo somos pareja, como tampoco Shun y mi alumno Hyoga. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Los dos jóvenes no respondieron, simplemente comenzaron a reírse.  
—Si sólo era una bromita de nada— se excusó Babel, aunque no sonaba muy convincente.

—¡De bromita nada!— exclamó Shun de Andrómeda, corroborando la versión dada—. Camus, esos dos dijeron que Hyoga y yo éramos pareja, sólo por fastidiar a June.

El francés se cruzó de brazos y miró a Milo, quien inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, agarrando a los tres jóvenes y separándolos.

June miró al caballero de Escorpio confusa.  
—¿Les va a pegar?— preguntó ella preocupada—. Tampoco quiero que por mi culpa…

—Oh no, tranquila— respondió el griego, guiñándole un ojo—. No les va a golpear, no te preocupes…

A continuación, el caballero de Acuario liberó la energía helada acumulada, encerrando a ambos caballeros de plata en un gran bloque de hielo.

—Tan solo los ha congelado— informó Hyoga esta vez, riéndose.

Shaina seguía golpeando sin misericordia a Dio, cuando percibió un cosmos familiar. Soltó al malherido mexicano y se asomó al camino principal. Cuando divisó el pelo azulado del caballero de Escorpio, Shaina sonrió con malicia y se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba.

—¡Y tú quédate donde estás, ahora volveré a seguir machacándote!— amenazó la joven a un dolorido Dio, quien de todas formas no podría moverse debido a la paliza que había recibido.

La muchacha apareció ante el griego, quien se llevó una mano al corazón del susto al verla.  
—Joder Shaina, te lo he dicho miles de veces, no aparezcas de repente ante mi, que un día moriré de un infarto— dijo recobrando la compostura—, ¿qué quieres?

—Hola a ti también— respondió agriamente la italiana—, qué más quisiera yo que murieras de un infarto, pero si mi presencia no lo ha hecho, esto que te voy a contar seguro que lo hará, Jabu me ha pedido regresar a mi tercio.

El caballero de Escorpio se giró sorprendido y miró a la joven, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a él.  
—¿Qué desvaríos dices?— exclamó frunciendo el ceño—. A ver Shaina, te recomendé ir a un fisioterapeuta, para que te masajeara la espalda. Pero creo que no está de más que acudas a un psiquiatra. ¿Desde cuándo él quiere regresar contigo?

La amazona de Ofiuco sonrió más abiertamente.  
—Desde hoy mismo— apostilló la muchacha—, dice que Dante se cambiará con él, pero antes tengo que terminar de rematar a ese cretino…una vez acabe, Jabu será oficialmente mío.

—¡De eso nada!— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—. ¡Te lo dije una vez y te lo diré una segunda! ¡Jabu jamás volverá a sufrirte! Se queda con Marin y punto.

—¡Pues no!— gritó de vuelta la joven—. ¡Ya está todo hablado y volverá a mi tercio, te guste o no!— dijo sacándole la lengua.

Milo cogió su móvil y llamó al caballero de Unicornio.  
—¡Ven aquí cagando leches!— rugió el griego—. ¡Te espero junto al Coliseo!

Tras la reunión con el Patriarca, Atenea paseaba por el Santuario, disfrutando del buen tiempo y el calor griego.

A su lado, Seiya caminaba y daba conversación a la joven, quien escuchaba divertida las anécdotas del caballero de Pegaso sobre su infancia entrenando con Marin.

Mientras disfrutaban de aquellos momentos, contemplaron a dos figuras acercándose de la mano. Eran Ichi y Andrea, ambos sujetando un cono de helado con la mano libre.

Al ver esa estampa tan tierna, Atenea sonrió dulcemente y saludó a los recién llegados.  
—¿Es tu alumna Ichi?— preguntó la diosa, mirando a la pequeña, que tenía foceras de color rosa por culpa del helado de fresa que andaba comiendo. La niña sonrió al ver a Atenea y se inclinó levemente, antes de que la propia Saori se lo impidiera.  
—No— explicó el caballero de Hidra—, es la alumna de Capella, que me la llevé a comer fuera porque le robaron el bocadillo.

Atenea se emocionó al escuchar aquello y acarició a Ichi con suavidad. Éste sintió que su corazón se calentaba y repentinamente percibió una ligereza de espíritu inusitada.

—Tengo entendido que Andrea lloró al verte por primera vez, sin embargo ahora no quiere ni separarse de ti— informó al diosa, mirando a ambos—, ¿os sentís mejor?

—¡Sí!— exclamaron los dos al unísono, provocando la risa de la diosa, y a continuación Ichi se dirigió a ella—. Señorita Atenea, no voy a someterme a ninguna operación de estética. He entendido muchas cosas y creo que quiero seguir siendo tal y como soy, sobre todo aceptándolo.

—Ichi— dijo mirando al caballero de Hidra—, la belleza es algo que con los años se marchita sin remedio, pero la bondad y el amor al prójimo deben aumentar. No importa cómo seas por fuera, lo importante es cómo eres por dentro. Y tú eres una persona excepcionalmente bella por dentro.

—¡Pero no por fuera! Sigue siendo feo…— replicó Seiya, frunciendo el morro, cuando pegó un grito al sentir un golpe en su espinilla—. ¡Ay!

Andrea le miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Ichi no es feo!— exclamó convencida, tras lo cual le sacó la lengua teñida de rosa. El caballero de Pegaso respondió de la misma manera a la pequeña, mientras que Ichi y Saori reían.

—La edad mental es la misma— murmuró la diosa, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

El caballero de Unicornio tragaba saliva mientras se acercaba donde le esperaban la amazona de Ofiuco y el caballero de Escorpio.

—¡Vamos!— dijo la joven, cuando el chaval se acercó renqueante—. ¡Dile a tu querido ex maestro qué fue lo que me dijiste hace unas horas!

Milo permanecía serio y con cara de pocos amigos. Jabu se rascó la nuca y suspiró, evitando en todo momento mirar a la joven.  
—A ver…te dije que quería cambiar de tercio…volver contigo— comenzó a hablar el muchacho.

—¡Te lo dije!— exclamó la amazona de Ofiuco alegre, mirando la cara de cabreo del griego—. ¡Quiere volver conmigo!

—Pero— musitó Jabu, provocando que la italiana dejara de chinchar al hombre y éste alzó una ceja—, creo que es mejor que…no sé…prefiero no tener una jefa…así que igual preferiría poder trabajar con alguien cuyo líder sea un hombre.

—Toma— sentenció el caballero de Escorpio, esbozando una sonrisa—. Por lista.

La italiana no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se acercó al joven.  
—Si ya lo sabía yo— murmuró ella—. Sabía que esto lo habíais planeado entre los dos para fastidiarme…

—¡No, no, no!— exclamó el japonés—. ¡Te juro Shaina que no es eso, de verdad! Es simplemente que no quiero…estar bajo las órdenes de una mujer.

—¡Encima machista!— gruñó la italiana—. ¡De esta te acuerdas!— amenazó, alejándose de allí inmediatamente—. ¡Luego hablamos, que tengo otros asuntos pendientes!

Milo observó al joven caballero de bronce y le pidió que se explicara. Al conocer la verdadera razón por la cual no quería estar ni con Marin ni con Shaina, estalló en una fuerte carcajada, dejando al muchacho avergonzado.

Marin discutía con Aioria acaloradamente, con Dante de Cerbero delante, quien lo único que perseguía era poder tener apalabrado el cambio de tercio.  
—¡Es lo mejor!— gruñó el caballero de Leo, haciendo gala de su tozudez—. Así no tengo que ver como ese crío se…en fin, mejor me callo.

—¡A saber qué le habrás dicho!— replicó la amazona, enfadada—. Porque tú cuando te embalas no hay quien te pare…por tus tonterías, ahora Jabu no quiere estar en mi tercio, seguro que es por eso, como si lo viera…que además no entiendo por qué tuviste que ir a avisarle de que no se acercara a mi, ¿tanto te fastidia que sea un chaval servicial?

El griego resopló y frunció el ceño, cuando divisó a Milo caminando hacia ellos.  
—¡Hombre!— exclamó el caballero de Leo—. ¡Al fin vuelves! A ver si controlas a tu alumno.

Su compatriota alzó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.  
—A ver si te controlas tú un poco, que menuda le ha caído encima por una simple erección, como si a ti nunca te hubiera pasado. Seguro que al recibir las fotos de Shaina también se te puso dura y nadie se queja de ello.

Marin compuso una cara de extrañeza y se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿Una erección?— preguntó mirando a su novio—. ¿Y las fotos de Shaina desnuda? ¿Y no me dices nada? Aioria…— gruñó ella apretando los puños.

—¡Gracias Milo!— masculló el griego, mientras el otro sonreía aviesamente—. Vale, recibí las fotos de Shaina en mi móvil, ¡pero juro que ya las borré y que no tuve reacción alguna!

La amazona de Águila miraba con suspicacia a su pareja, cuando Dante volvió a reclamar su atención.  
—Entonces qué, ¿estoy o no estoy en tu tercio ya, a cambio de Jabu?— insistió, viendo que igual la japonesa decidía quedarse con el caballero de Unicornio y él tendría que cumplir el castigo dictado por su jefa actual, la amazona de Ofiuco.

—¡Ahí estás cacho cabrón!— rugió una voz, perteneciente a la italiana.

—¡Ostias!— masculló el italiano, listo para salir corriendo, pero la amazona fue más rápida y de un placaje derribó al desprevenido compatriota.

Inmediatamente, Aioria y Milo agarraron a la joven de los brazos, mientras ella pataleaba y profería insultos en italiano.

Gracias al jalo que se formó, Deathmask se acercó al lugar y observó la escena divertido.  
—Vaya, al fin salió el verdadero culpable— dijo sonriente.

A pesar de estar fuertemente asida por dos caballeros de oro, la italiana volvió la cabeza tratando de zafarse.  
—¡Hijo de la gran puta de Babilonia!— aulló ella—. ¡Tú fuiste quien la distribuyó entre los caballeros de oro!

A continuación comenzó a insultar en italiano, mientras que el siciliano sonreía impasible.

Más caballeros se acercaron al lugar, quienes asistían incrédulos a todo el revuelo que estaba sucediendo.  
—Deathmask, traduce por favor— pidieron algunos de los presentes, ya que Shaina hablaba en su lengua materna.

—Sólo está insultando y mandándonos a ciertos lugares a mi, a Dante y a Dio— dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero a mí no sé por qué.

—¿Por difundir las fotos suyas entre nosotros, por ejemplo?— apostilló Camus—. No tienes vergüenza.

De repente, Shaina emitió un grito de dolor y se quedó completamente quieta. Todos los presentes se quedaron callados.

Aioria la soltó repentinamente.  
—Juro que no he hecho nada— dijo rápidamente, aterrado ante la idea de que pudiera ser el responsable.

—Es su espalda— contestó Milo, sujetando a la muchacha para impedir que se moviera—. Sabes que sufres de contracturas fuertes y no me extraña, con lo que te meneas. Estate quieta y cuando estés mejor, te doy el masaje.

La amazona hiperventilaba por el dolor, llevándose la mano derecha a la espalda.  
—¡No teníais que agarrarme!— dijo ella—. Tengo que hacer pagar a Dante lo que me hizo…¡y Deathmask también!

—Je, el caballero de Escorpio siempre buscando la ocasión para aprovecharse. ¡Un masaje! ¿Ahora lo llamáis así?— exclamó Misty de Lagarto—. ¿Y Camus no se pone celoso? Oh, que tu alumno también tiene las mismas tendencias…

El francés aguantó las ganas de congelarle, al igual que hiciera con Capella y Babel y señaló al caballero de plata.  
—Cuando quieras, ve a liberar a tus acólitos, me refiero a Babel y Capella— respondió secamente—. Si es que puedes…

Milo preguntó a la joven si podría andar y ésta respondió que sí, con lo cual la dejó sentada en el suelo.  
—Como os gustan las habladurías sin sentido— gruñó el caballero de Escorpio—. Nos vamos un par de semanas, vengo cansado del viaje y a la vuelta me tengo que encontrar que me habéis metido en una serie de rumores absurdos. Ser amable con un compañero o tener una fuerte amistad no implica una relación sentimental. Y por supuesto que le daré un masaje a Shaina, porque por el estrés que le habéis generado ahora tiene la espalda hecha un cristo. Se os debería caer la cara de vergüenza.

Pero Misty no se dio por vencido.  
—Pues bien que le mandas mensajes subidos de tono a Shaina, ¿o lo vas a negar?

La amazona de Ofiuco miró extrañada al caballero de Escorpio, quien sacudió la cabeza incrédulo.  
—¿Qué mensajes subidos de tono ni qué niño muerto?— espetó el griego perdiendo ya la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¿Recomendarle un fisioterapeuta para que alivie sus contracturas es subido de tono?

—¿Y lo de que quiere sentir unas manos y que quiere desnudarse?—disparó su último cartucho el caballero de plata.

Esta vez fue la italiana, quien incorporándose con dificultad, respondió.  
—Parece que no sólo mis fotos se han filtrado, pero las conversaciones las han hecho mal— espetó incrédula—. ¡Serás estúpido! ¡Los masajes en la espalda por narices tienes que desnudarte de cintura para arriba! ¡Nunca se dan con ropa! ¡Y dije que tenía ganas de sentir las manos del fisio deshaciendo los nudos y contracturas de mi espalda! Es que de verdad...

Entre la gente, se abrió paso la diosa Atenea, quien apareció en escena, seguida de Seiya.  
—Señores, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó preocupada, al ver todo el alboroto.

Rápidamente pusieron al corriente a la diosa, quien se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa. Con su báculo señaló a Dante y a Deathmask.  
—Los responsables de esto, iréis a ver al Patriarca, que se ha quedado con ganas de castigar— dijo seriamente—, los demás, a vuestras ocupaciones y haced el favor de borrar esas fotos. Gracias.

Dicho por ella, muchos de los que estaban presentes emitieron quejas de desagrado mientras eliminaban aquellas imágenes de sus móviles.

Una vez aclarado todo el asunto, cada caballero regresó a sus quehaceres diarios, deseando que la tranquilidad regresara cuanto antes a sus vidas.

Con esa idea en mente, la de disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad, el caballero de Escorpio ascendía por las escaleras de camino a su templo.

—¡Milo!— exclamó una voz a su espalda, obligándole a frenar su ascenso.

—Shaina, en serio, déjame tranquilo ya, necesito descansar— gimió el hombre, mirando con ansiedad su templo que se alzaba insinuante en la colina—. Luego te doy el masaje, pero primero déjame relajarme un poco…

La amazona de Ofiuco frunció los labios y agachó la cabeza.  
—Solo venía a darte las gracias por defenderme.

—Bueno, vale, pues ya están dadas, ¿puedo irme ya?— refunfuñó el griego, recargando la caja de Pandora a su espalda.

La joven se acercó al caballero y le cogió del brazo, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla al hombre, pero éste retiró el rostro.  
—Quita, no me des besos que luego me arreas tortazos— gruñó él apartándose—, contigo nunca se sabe. Y encima luego murmuran idioteces…

—Para una muestra de cariño que tengo…— replicó ella—, pues tú te lo pierdes. Que sepas que no te guardo rencor por lo de Jabu, pero sí me gustaría saber por qué ha decidido en tan poco tiempo irse de mi lado.

Milo prosiguió el ascenso, arrastrando consigo a la amazona, pero él permanecía callado.

—¿No puedes decírmelo?— preguntó ella—. Es que me duele que me ilusionara con su vuelta y ahora…

El hombre miró unos segundos a la italiana y sonrió con malicia, volviendo el rostro hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué te hace gracia?— preguntó la amazona—. ¡Contesta!

Milo suspiró y dejó de subir las escaleras.  
—¿No te imaginas la razón?— preguntó de vuelta el griego—. Piensa un poco, no es difícil saberlo…

Pero la joven seguía sin entenderlo, por lo que el hombre le informó que por las mismas razones por las cuales había renunciado a Marin.

—Pues me dejas igual, porque desconozco las razones que le llevaron a no querer estar con ella— replicó Shaina—. Sigo pensando que es un machista y no se fía de que nosotras podemos manejar el cotarro perfectamente.

—Créeme que no es machismo— informó el caballero de Escorpio—. De hecho, es más una cuestión de supervivencia que otra cosa.

La amazona de Ofiuco seguía sin entender qué pasaba, y cada vez estaba más confusa.  
—¿Pero por qué no me lo dices claramente?— preguntó la joven, molesta—. ¡Dímelo ya o te doy la brasa todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que me lo digas!

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y resopló hastiado.  
—Eres cansina— replicó cruzándose de brazos—, pero como sé que tus amenazas son reales y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi templo y dormir, te lo diré. Pero a cambio de que me digas una cosa.

—¿El qué?— contestó ella impaciente por saber qué había llevado a Jabu a irse de sus filas.

Milo miró a los lados, agarró a Shaina de un brazo y la arrastró hacia un lugar apartado de las miradas y oídos ajenos.  
—Las fotos— dijo él—, ¿para quién eran? ¿Por qué te las hiciste?

La amazona no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse unos segundos en blanco con la boca abierta. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.  
—Esas fotos…las famosas fotos que todo dios ha visto— gruñó ella.

—Menos yo, que Deathmask no me las envió el muy cabrón y tú tampoco quisiste cuando te las pedí— replicó el caballero de Escorpio, provocando que la muchacha gruñera una maldición.

—¡Cierra el pico y atiende!—replicó molesta—. Esas fotos me las hice para él.

—Con él me imagino que te refieres a Seiya— contestó el griego—. Pero Shaina…¿aún sigues con ese tema? Creí que lo habías dejado bien cerrado.

—Y así fue— replicó la muchacha consternada—. Esas fotos me las tomé un tiempo antes de ir a Cabo Sunión. De hecho se las envié…

Milo se mesó la barbilla pensativo.  
—¿Y por qué?— preguntó curioso—. ¿Qué esperabas a cambio? O acaso él te envió otras…

La italiana sacudió la cabeza.  
—No, él no me envió nada. De hecho no me contestó nunca más…— musitó apagada—. Pero bueno, ya no importa. Se las envié porque creí que así me haría caso, pero ni por esas. Y ahora contéstame a mi pregunta de antes, de por qué Jabu no quiere volver conmigo.

—Bueno— dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—, a Pegaso no conseguiste provocarle, pero al Unicornio sí. Tú y Marin. Por eso no quiere estar con ninguna, dice que le da vergüenza y que pasa mucho apuro.

—¡¿Cómo?!— exclamó la joven indignada, para a continuación pasarse las dos manos por el rostro, desesperada—. Maldito crío pervertido…

—Pobre chaval, no tiene la culpa— espetó Milo divertido—, le mostráis vuestros encantos femeninos y claro, con la pubertad se disparan las hormonas. Y otras cosas…

—Qué harta estoy. ¡Pero qué harta!— aulló la amazona—. Sólo espero que esta pesadilla acabe, tras la orden de Atenea. Y si no lo hacen, iré móvil por móvil comprobándolo.

Milo comenzó a reírse de nuevo.  
—Pues anda que no te queda trabajo por delante, casi todos las han recibido. De los caballeros de oro, todos las tienen menos yo.

La amazona fue a quejarse hasta que escuchó aquello.  
—¿Tú no tienes mis fotos?— preguntó extrañada.

Él negó con la cabeza.  
—Ya te dije, las vi desde el móvil de Camus, porque ni tú ni Deathmask me las pasásteis.

—¡Y dale!— bufó ella—. ¡Que yo no pasé esas fotos voluntariamente excepto a Seiya!— después se calmó y se mesó el cabello—. ¿Y ni siquiera intentaste mandártelas desde el móvil de Camus? No es propio de ti…

Ante aquello, Milo lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Shaina.  
—Si nada más verlas las eliminé del dispositivo de Camus— replicó él—. Como ya te dije, me pareció muy mal lo que te hicieron. Ante todo, respeto a las mujeres…aunque a veces no debería— dijo dándole un papirotazo en la nariz a la joven, que se había quedado estupefacta al escuchar aquello.

—Pero si tú tienes fama de ligón, de estar con muchas mujeres…— comenzó a enumerar ella, pero calló súbitamente al ver la expresión seria de su compañero.

—Los rumores son siempre malintencionados, ¿no lo has podido comprobar por ti misma?— preguntó él—. Llevo con esa etiqueta muchos años, y la verdad, no lo entiendo— murmuró pensativo—, pero pregúntale a Camus, a Kanon, a Aioria o alguno de mis amigos si eso es cierto. Ah— y dijo levantando el dedo—, y mucho menos Camus es mi novio, que también me lo han adjudicado…

Milo retomó el ascenso, pero Shaina se quedó atrás, aún aturdida por la información que acababa de recibir por parte del caballero de Escorpio.

—¿Vienes o qué?— preguntó el griego al ver que su compañera no le seguía—. Aún tengo que darte el masaje en la espalda que te prometí, que si no, no me vas a dejar tranquilo.

Finalmente la amazona de Ofiuco despertó de su ensimismamiento al sentir un pinchazo en la espalda, recordando la razón por la cual necesitaba un masaje. Alzó la vista hacia el hombre y sonrió, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:  
Desde aquí quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso en la contestación a los comentarios. FanFiction anda un poco tontaina y aunque los iba recibiendo, no había manera de poder contestar ya que no me era posible visualizarlos, y consecuentemente, saber qué me habíais escrito. Hasta ayer estaba bien, pero creo que vuelve a suceder lo mismo, ya que he recibido un par de comentarios en otras historias durante la noche y sin embargo cuando me meto en ellas, no salen reflejadas, pero sí contabilizadas.**_

 _ **Si tardo en replicar, no es porque no quiera o me haya olvidado, es que no puedo.**_

 _ **SSlove: Shun y June son una parejita adorable, como diría Lallen ;) Espero que te haya gustado el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus mensajes!**_

 _ **Ana: ¿Teraputeda? ¿Qué es eso? xD Espero que te haya gustado el final del fic, aunque no se cumplieron tus expectativas (una parte sí). Me alegra saber que te haga sonreír, ¡muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí este fic. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto o más que yo escribiéndolo. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, intentaré mejorar para la próxima historia que escriba. Que por cierto, aviso que será un MiloxShaina…pero especial, muuuy especial. Inesperado.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que de una manera u otra habéis seguido, leído y marcado como favorita esta historia. ¡Mil gracias!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima. ¡Un abrazo y feliz semana!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la vista!**_


End file.
